<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncover by Emizawa_kaichou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361639">Uncover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizawa_kaichou/pseuds/Emizawa_kaichou'>Emizawa_kaichou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Suicide Attempt, Switch Draco Malfoy, Switch Harry Potter, Tender Sex, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizawa_kaichou/pseuds/Emizawa_kaichou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has some themes that could trigger some people, so please read the bold text in the story! ⚠️  </p><p>After the War, Harry finds himself back at Hogwarts helping to rebuild the castle along with most students from all the houses aside from one: Slytherin. </p><p>Only a few students from Slytherin had reappeared... and that includes Draco Malfoy. </p><p>Draco has pined after Harry since they first met, and after following Harry, he sees something that he didn't expect.. </p><p>This is a smut fic, though there is a LOT of angst at the beginning and very wholesome fluff during the<br/>*cough* Scene *cough* and towards the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little message, if you see the Harry x Ginny tag, don't pay it any mind. This will be a pure Drarry fic. I just thought I'd include it as there are mentions of Harry's relationship with her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm hoping you read the description, but not everyone does, so..</p><p>⚠️ WARNING ⚠️<br/>
CONTAINS TRIGGERING THEMES<br/>
(Depression, Self Harm, Suicide, Rape)<br/>
THESE COULD BE VERY TRIGGERING TO SOME PEOPLE, SO IF THEY TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION OR DO NOT READ!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Rebuilding Hogwarts after the war had been a challenge.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Mcgonagall had gathered as many people as she could from people going into 4th year and upwards, including Harry's year, to help with the process, but even then it took months.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had felt obligated to return. Not only because hogwarts was his first real home.. but also because as hard as he tried, he couldn't shake the thought that the reason it had fallen in the first place was because of him...</p><p> </p><p>All the other Gryffindors in Harry's year had also returned, aside from Lavender due to her death in the battle, as well as Colin Creevey in the lower years. Most of the Hufflepuffs had returned, alongside a group of the Ravenclaws, including Cho and Luna.</p><p> </p><p>Not many of the Slytherins had returned at all. In fact, Harry had only spotted 3 or 4 different Slytherins, and they were all in the lower years. They were probably too worried and ashamed of their house to return.</p><p> </p><p>On this current day, he, Ron and Hermione were overlooking some of the younger years in their reconstruction of the wooden bridge. Harry could hear the other two bickering like usual and let out a quiet chuckle, making sure that the Hufflepuff student nearest him was putting the wooden planks back where they should be and then he reattached them with a complicated, much more advanced version of the sticking charm that they all knew.</p><p> </p><p>Harry patted the student on the shoulder in well done. She looked up at Harry with wide eyes. She reminded him a lot of Luna, with her big eyes and curly hair, though her hair was dark brown and her eyes were an amber colour. She looked very young though, and Harry wondered if she should have even been here helping.</p><p> </p><p>"Will..." she started. Harry looked down at her. "Will? I'm Harry" he cocked an eyebrow at her, and she giggled. Then her eyes became sad. "No, I meant... Will Hogwarts be normal again this year? Or will it be like last year?" Fear flashed across her face. "It was scary last year, t-the Carrows were horrible.. I was used for them to practice the Cruciatus curse in front of my class, you know..." she trembled under Harry's hand, and he furrowed his eyebrows in anger and concern.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Thats going to take a while to get over, especially for someone as small as her.. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He turned her around and and bent down to her height, smiling at her sadly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. But I can promise you, they can't hurt you anymore. They're locked away in Askaban, and now that You Know Who is gone, the teachers wouldn't hesitate to protect their students at all. You saw Mcgonagall protect me in the hall against Professor Snape, right?" He looked into her wide eyes and she nodded. "Professor Mcgonagall's so cool.. Do you think she could teach me how to turn into an animal too?" Her eyes were bright, and her cheeks were flushed happily. Harry chuckled. Her mood changed fast.. She must REALLY like Mcgonagall. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He smiled at her. "Well, depending on how old you are, she could try and give you a few pointers." He leant in to whisper in her ear "if you want, I'll ask her for you." She pulled back, eyes bright with excitement and she squealed out loud in delight, which drew the attention of Ron and Hermione. "Yes please!!" She threw her arms around Harry's neck, giggling. He flinched, but laughed too, patting her head and prying her off of him gently. "Okay, what's your name? And year?" He asked her, hands still on her shoulders. "Gia! Gia Fleetworth. Going into 4th year" she smiled, and skipped over to a tall 6th year Ravenclaw boy and hugged him round the middle. He was surprised at first, but hugged her back. Must be her brother. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That was awesome, mate" Ron came over to Harry, smiling at him as he looked over at Gia and her brother. "Didn't realise you were that great with kids. Ginny's a lucky girl." Harry twitched. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ron didn't know that Ginny had broken up with him a few days back at his last visit to the burrow, saying that she knew she wasn't the one he loved, and that he should pursue that person. Harry questioned her, saying that it was her he liked, but Ginny just whacked his arm playfully and said "Just go after him Harry!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This had confused him, and he voiced this to Ginny, but she just sighed and smiled at him. "Harry.. think about it. What gender do you find yourself staring at more? What kind of magazines and books do you buy?" As her list went on, Harry found his face burning hotter and hotter. "Who would you choose out of Pavarti or Seamus?" His eyes went wide when his mind immediately said Seamus. "Where do you buy most of your clothes? Would you want to have sex wi-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay! Ginny, I get it.." Harry flushed. "But I've never even thought about it that way before.. How do you even know when I didn't?" She rolled her eyes as if what he said was completely stupid. "Harry... We've been together since before the war. I know we haven't had much time, but I observed you longg before that, you know? I could just tell. So, I think you should go after him." Harry's face reddened even more. "Wait, what? Go after him, who?" Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Come off it, Harry. We might all hate him, but don't say that you don't find him attractive just because of that." Harry blinked as he processed what she'd said. She leaned in and said the next part in his ear. "Probably good in bed too." Harry was so embarrassed he felt dizzy. It had just dawned on Harry who Ginny was talking about. She just laughed and patted his shoulder, then turned on her heel and walked out of her room. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Harry" he looked to his right and saw Hermione beckoning to him, so he walked over to where she was. She glanced over Harry's shoulder and pointed to the opening of the bridge. She looked really shocked. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Harry... He- Malfoy. Draco's here." She whispered, and Harry's head whipped around to see Draco walking hurriedly back towards the castle. Harry stared at his back as he retreated, wanting to go after him, but he knew he shouldn't. Hermione smiled knowingly. "You should go after him, Harry" she said, giving his shoulder a light push. He blushed lightly, but adamantly shook his head. "No, I'm staying here. How else is this going to get done?" He asked, pointing to the bridge. Hermione sighed. "Harry, there are loads of us here who can help." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But Harry wouldn't take no for an answer. Seeing Draco Malfoy was the last thing he wanted right now. Bearing the weight of his own personal blaming game, his recent revelation of his sexuality ('thanks a lot, Ginny' he thought) and his attraction to the blonde Slytherin was getting to him and he wanted a little more time to process it before acting on it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-----------</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry stood by the Black Lake that very same night, staring up at the castle. He had mentioned Gia to Mcgonagall, who seemed both apprehensive and proud at the same time, and then took a walk around the grounds. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The dorms were the first places to be rebuilt, incase students needed a place to stay, so Harry was staying there. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Weasleys had asked him over several times. Aside from Hogwarts, The Burrow was the only place that made Harry feel comfortable. But they were grieving over Fred and he didn't want to get in the way despite their claims that it was fine. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His other friends and acquaintances either also lived at Hogwarts, or were grieving for people themselves.... </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And both of the people he would have considered a life with, Sirius and Remus, were dead. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He didn't want to stay at Grimmauld Place because it reminded him of everyone in the Order that he had lost, most prominently Sirius. He knew his feelings would probably get the better of him while he was there and was worried he would end up do something stupid, so he didn't want to risk it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But Hogwarts was probably the worst place for him to be right now, though he didn't have a choice... He literally had nowhere else to go. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As he stood staring up at the beauty of the castle, his brain whirled with all sorts of thoughts. About the war, about his parents, about his friends and the people who had died in the war by the hands of Voldemort and the death eaters... People who had died for him... </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He felt a tear slip down his cheek, and he hastily wiped it away before continuing his walk to his destination. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There was a little alcove on the corner of the Forbidden Forest. It was blocked by a large fallen tree, but Harry being Harry, he had climbed over it some years before and now used it as a place to think. It was a pretty little place. Seasonal flowers always grow there, and it came out by the lake, so he could be blocked from view but still look up over the grounds while he thought. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was nearing the end of August, so Autumn was fast approaching, though flowers like daisies, buttercups and wood anemone were still in bloom. Harry sighed. He didn't know what it was about the flowers that bloomed here, but it almost always seemed to calm him down. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Climbing over the tree, Harry landed on the other side gently, taking off his jacket. It was a warm night, and he already had a jumper on. He went to the corner furthest away, which was his favourite place to sit, laid his jacket down and sat down on it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The alcove seemed to know that particular spot was Harry's favourite, as no flowers grew in the spot but around it there was no abundance of them. Harry smiled softly to himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them close. He looked up at the clear night sky, the moonlight shining through the gaps in the tree leaves, and that's when the tears came flooding out of his eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He couldn't wipe the thoughts away at all. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luna, Dean, Ollivander.. Kidnapped and tortured because they wouldn't give any information and supported him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dobby the house elf, killed by Bellatrix, who was helping him escape. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Fred, Lavender, Colin... People he had known throughout almost his whole wizarding world experience, they were dead by the hands of death eaters, who wanted him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cedric was seen as a "spare" and was murdered in front of him purely because he was there when he shouldn't have been. '<em>It was my fault he was there in the first place'</em> he thought miserably, the tears slowly getting heavier. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Others like Moody, who he admired. Dumbledore, who he had looked up to.. Even Snape, who was a childhood friend of his mother and who Voldemort believed was on his side, were all murdered by Voldemort and his death eaters. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Then there were the people closest to him.. His parents were killed when he was so young that he didn't even remember they looked like until he found the Mirror of Erised in his first year. He sniffed heavily, trying to stop the tears, but it's like his thoughts wouldn't let him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Remus and Tonks.. Killed protecting Hogwarts and him from Voldemort and his army, leaving their only son Edward, known as Teddy, as an orphan. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Even Peter Pettigrew.. Because he hesitated to hurt Harry in Malfoy Manor, due to his life debt to him, the silver hand Voldemort had given him strangled him to death. Harry and Ron had tried to save him but they couldn't get it off his neck. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And then... There was Sirius. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The person Harry considered closest to him, the only family he had. His godfather.. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He should have told Mcgonagall. She was part of the order, she could have told the rest of them about the vision, but he didn't think. Before he did think it through properly, he was already at the Department of Mysteries and discovered that Sirius hadn't been there at all. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Voldemort had just wanted to get the damned prophecy and gave him the vision to lure him there. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>If he hadn't gone to the ministry, if he hadn't rose to the bait before thinking.. Sirius would still be alive. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Every death that he had encountered or heard about since he had learned of his parents' murder.... He blamed himself. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He couldn't stop the loud sobs from wracking his body. He kept saying things like "it's my fault..", "why am I even here?" and repeating the names of those who were killed almost on a loop. He was shaking, his knuckles white from gripping the fabric of his loose fitting jeans so hard. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>What was he supposed to do now? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As he sat there letting his sobs consume him and tears overflow, he didn't hear someone else muffling their own sobs. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts to help with the rebuild when Mcgonagall had gathered everyone, on the condition that she promise not to have him work anywhere near Harry or anyone else from his year. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She obliged, and gave him the tasks furthest away from them on those days. She would always put him near the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, having him do repairs on the classrooms and sometimes even asking him to make potions for the hospital wing now that Slughorn was due to retire and they didn't have Snape around. Mcgonagall had overlooked a few of these potion making sessions and acknowledged his skill, even offering him a job as the next Potions Master. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He didn't feel like he deserved it, but he said he would think about it purely because he knew it would make his mother happy. He did enjoy potions though. He'd spent most of his life doing things to please his father.. It was now time for him to do everything and more to make sure Narcissa was comfortable and content. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was a coward, and he knew it. Everything scared him lately, aside from his mother. Even seeing the teachers made him tense up... Which is why he gave his condition to Mcgonagall. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He didn't feel as though he had the right to face anyone. Especially a certain dark haired Gryffindor.. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He had needed more of a potion ingredient, and knew that it could be found in the Forbidden Forest, so he thought he could make a quick trip there, only to see the entirety of his year group fixing the bridge and Granger noticing him. He flinched, and immediately retreated back into the castle and to the safety of his room in the Slytherin dorms. He sat on his bed cross legged, hunched over, and couldn't take his mind off of Harry Potter. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Potter, the boy his parents would tell him about as a child. The boy he met in the robe shop at 11 years old. The boy who denied his friendship for the Weasel on the train. The boy who's attention he wanted for years, but never got. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry.... The boy who has had a harsh life. The boy who has been constantly pushed around by people. The boy who had people around him constantly dying while fighting for him... The boy who Draco knew used to cry in a little alcove by the lake, blaming himself. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He thought that Harry was very similar to how he was. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was in his room for hours, alone with his thoughts, and when it got dark he decided to leave and go for a walk. Despite what he lead people to believe, he loved Hogwarts. He stared up at the sky once he was outside and let out a tired sigh. He started walking towards the lake. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He didn't know why, but most walks he took at night, he ended up on the other side of Harry's alcove wishing he could be next to him, and hold him while he cried... This definitely seemed like the destination tonight. He hadn't been to the alcove since he had returned, but had watched Harry going there most nights from the astronomy tower. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He could see the tree to the alcove, and he let out a small smile. He picked up his pace, but when he was just metres from the tree, a loud sob stopped him dead in his tracks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It definitely came from the alcove.. Harry. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco's heart tightened as more sobs followed. He silently moved closer to the tree, peering through the small gaps in the branches, and when he saw Harry his eyes widened and he had to clench his fists to stop himself from hoisting himself over the tree. Harry was hugging himself tightly, as if to try and contain his sobs, but doing that caused his whole body to shake. Draco wasn't sure he had ever seen Harry as bad as this before. He had only ever seen and heard him shed some tears while looking out over the lake.. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He sat on the other side by a gap in the branches so he could see him, and listened to Harry. He could hear him saying things, but he wasn't close enough to tell what they were. Draco clutched at his shirt as his heart thumped painfully in his chest. He listened carefully, but still wasn't able to catch anything. That was until his sobs reached a whole new volume. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I-its my fault.. all my fault.." He sobbed, lifting his head up to look at the sky. Draco could just about see his eyes and they looked sore and swollen, like he had been crying non stop for weeks. Draco brought his other hand up to his blond hair, lacing his fingers through it in worry. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"S-Sirius.. R-Remus..." he crossed his legs and wrapped his arms around his torso, gripping it tightly as if he was about to rip himself apart. The tightness in Draco's chest was almost painful as he watched Harry. "W-WhY am I still HERE?!" He cried out, his sobs wracking his body. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was all because I survived the killing curse.. People died protecting me, by going against Voldemort.. IT WAS ALL MY FAULT.. AND IT WAS ALL FOR NOTH-ing....!!" His cry was so loud and pain ridden that his voice broke, his throat felt raw and his nails had dug in so hard that it had broken through his jumper and tore at his skin, causing it to bleed. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry still couldn't stop crying. It was so painful. The emotional trauma throughout his life had almost completely caught up to him, his time at the Dursleys now coming to the forefront of his mind. The sobs painfully shook him to his core.. The beatings, the starvation.. the neglect. Everything he had been through came flooding into his mind at once and he wailed sorrowfully, his voice breaking twice. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Before he knew it, Draco felt pain burst through his entire body and his face was wet with tears. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stop his sobs from coming out. He wanted nothing more than to jump over that tree and hold Harry close.. But he couldn't, because Harry hated him, and he couldn't stop a small but loud sob escaping him, his tears falling like fountains over his hand. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It suddenly went strangely quiet. He could still hear Harry sobbing, but he wasn't sure how it became so quiet, so suddenly. He peered through the gap through his tears, and Harry had taken off his jumper, leaving it on the grass in a heap. He was still sobbing the same things, and he stood. Draco also stood in a panic, not sure what was happening. Harry took out his wand, removing the glamour charms he has put up, revealing the scars on his arms and chest. Some of them looked startlingly new, and Draco felt a new kind of pain wash over him. Was he doing this to himself? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry then went over to a large tree near him and used his wand to carve a message into the wood. As soon as he was done, he turned around and shakily walked to the waters edge. "I have no one left.. I can't do this anymore.." he sobbed gently, staring at his reflection in the water. Draco's eyes widened in horror as he quickly realised what he was about to do. "I'm sorry everyone.. Ron, Hermione, Ginny.." He looked up at Hogwarts with a final sob. Then he looked towards Draco, and smiled sadly. "Draco.. I have no meaning anymore.. I've lived my purpose, and everyone's dead because of it.. Forgive me, I'm sorry.. I love you" and ripping his eyes away from draco, he took a last look around the alcove before he cast the Cruciatus on himself, threw his wand onto the grass and the tremors from the pain sent him falling towards the water. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"HARRY!!" Draco screamed in terror, his tears falling like waves. He had never moved so fast in his life, leaping over the tree and tripping over his feet trying to get to him. Harry's eyes managed to find Draco through his pain before the water concealed him from view. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco couldn't think. No. No no no no NO NO NO!!! This isn't happening. He was frozen on the spot, looking at the place where Harry's eyes had disappeared. His body was trembling violently before his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to his knees, letting out a heart wrenching sob. He reached out to grab Harry's jumper and held it to his chest, sobbing into it. He looked out at the lake. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He knew what he had to do. He didn't bother taking off his clothes. He dropped the jumper, accioed Harry's wand into his hand, put his hands on the edge of the lake and pulled himself forward, propelling himself into the water. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was pitch black, he couldn't see anything at all. So he came up, cast the Bubblehead charm with his own wand so he could breathe, and dove back under, casting a wordless lumos. It lit up both wands and the lake immediately, but he could not see Harry anywhere. He dove deeper into the water, hoping to see a sign, when something hit him on the forehead and he cursed. He wrapped his hand around the object and held it in front of his wand. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry's glasses. Draco looked around frantically, his movements becoming a lot more panicked, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, and turned to see a Merperson in front of him, holding out their hand. He didn't question it and just took the hand, letting them take him through the lake. In no time they had arrived at an area of the lake near the castle. A huge group of merpeople were surrounding something, and as they saw Draco they moved out of the way and revealed..... Harry. His eyes were closed and his face was lifeless, but he was still twitching and Draco cried out. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Cruciatus hadn't yet been lifted. Draco was dragged over to Harry, and Harry was thrust into his arms as the merpeople dragged them both towards the surface. They all pushed Harry out of the water first, placing him on the nearest bank. Draco scrambled up after him, quickly using Harry's wand to lift the curse, before putting his ear to Harry's mouth... </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And he wasn't breathing. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco started to hyperventilate. He was crying out Harry's name over and over, his breathing heavy. He could hear the merpeople talking in their language behind him, but he couldn't care. Harry was in front of him, unconscious and not breathing, having cast the Cruciatus on himself and then fallen into the water... </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As much as Draco didnt want to think about it, Harry had attempted suicide. And it shook him to his core. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After about 20 seconds of crying, Draco heard a loud shout. "Malfoy!!" He looked up to see Mcgonagall rushing over along with Madame Pomfrey. They both looked scared. They reached him and hurriedly bent down to examine him. Mcgonagall was pale. Draco let out a sob and Mcgonagall placed an arm around him. "Poppy, we need to get them inside. Now" Mcgonagall's voice was wavering, and Pomfrey nodded, her hands shaking as she held her wand to cast a spell to float them both to the hospital wing. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco would not let go of Harry the whole journey there, and as soon as they got there, he ran to the nearest bed and placed Harry onto it. He looked at Madame Pomfrey, his eyes mad and his tone desperate. "Please, please tell me he's alive.." Draco hadn't been able to stop crying. His eyes were now red and his under eyes swollen. Madame Pomfrey had been running her wand up and down Harry's body, performing diagnostic spells since Draco had put him down, and her shaking had gotten worse slightly. She looked at the parchment next to her, and let out a shaky sigh. She turned to Draco with a grave look. "I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room.." He went to protest, but before he could, she turned to Mcgonagall. "You too, Minerva. No time to explain properly" she then whispered something in Mcgonagall's ear which made Mcgonagall pale again. She walked quickly over to Draco and grabbed his arm. "Come on Malfoy" and without giving him a chance to respond, pulled him out of the room. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco protested the whole way out. "Why can't we be in there? What's happening?" He looked back when they were halfway to the door and saw Madame Pomfrey pulling the curtains around Harry's bed. He started to panic again. "I want to be with him, Professor, please. Why are we leaving? Tell me, please... Professor!" Her grip tightened on his arm and pulled him to the door, pulling him through and shutting the door with her wand. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco stared at the door with wide, mad eyes, then fell to his knees harshly, accidentally pulling Mcgonagall with him. He couldn't feel anything. "Professor...-" She let go of his arm and turned to look at him, and when he looked back at her, he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "You're going to have to explain to us what happened" she said, trying to be firm but failing greatly. Draco could see her concern in her eyes, and he couldn't handle it. Reaching out his trembling hands, he gripped onto her outer night robe and shook with grief. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mcgonagall seemed to realise that he couldn't talk about it right now, and cautiously wrapped an arm around him, resting it on his shoulder blade. She cast a quick drying charm on Draco before placing her other arm around him. "Its okay to cry, Draco.." Hearing her say this caused Draco to break. He let out a strangled sob, clutching her robes so tight, they were in danger of tearing. She tightened her hold on him, and he let out a pained howl, his cries echoing throughout the hall. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco thought that his tears would never stop. They were splashing onto his trousers, onto her robe, onto the floor.. It was like a tap had burst. As soon as he thought he was out of tears, a new round came flooding out. His cries continued for a few minutes, and Mcgonagall didn't release her hold on him the whole time. When they started to quiet down, and he released his hold on her slightly, she pulled back enough to look into his face. He tried to speak, but it came out as a whisper. "P-professor.. W-why are we out here?" He looked up at her, pleading with his eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She sighed, and looked at him sadly. "Try not to panic when I tell you, okay?" His grip tightened on her robes again, but he nodded. Mcgonagall took a breath. "The merpeople know ways to keep people alive underwater in emergency situations, so he would have been okay under there, but he wasn't for some reason.." Draco's breathing was heavy as he tried to stay calm. Mcgonagall took a breath and continued. "He wasn't breathing from when his face broke the water surface..." Draco gulped. ".... so it'd been about 2 minutes from the lake to the hospital wing, and an extra one to get us to leave, so 3 minutes.. So Poppy said that she'll try a few things to keep him alive, one of them being an effective known muggle method using electricity." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco cocked his head to the side, slightly curious. "W-What's electricity?" Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows, and then seemed to remember that Draco was a Malfoy and was brought up in a pure blood society. "Well.. like lightning" she says uncertainly, trying to keep it simple. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Though this caused Draco to panic again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His eyes held fear as he looked at her. "But Professor, isn't that dangerous?? Lighting can kill people!!" He shook her robes. Mcgonagall let out a little laugh. "Its not as strong as real lightning. Just enough to start the heart back up again" she said, and Draco relaxed slightly, until he heard footsteps from the other end of the corridor. He looked to his left and saw Ron and Hermione rushing towards them. When Ron saw Draco, he growled, and as soon as he got there he grabbed Draco, pulled him up and pushed him against the wall with his wand at his throat, despite the protests of Hermione and Mcgonagall. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The terrified look Ron saw on his face threw him off greatly, but he only lowered his wand slightly. He growled again. "What did you do to him?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows and Ron pressed his wand further into his throat, his eyes cold but blazing with anger. "I know it was you!! Haven't given up the old ways? I knew he was wrong to vouch for you in court" Ron spat, before being yanked away from him by Hermione. Draco blinked. She looked furious, but not at him. She was furious with Ron. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you think you're doing?! Don't just attack him like that!" She screeched at him, and Ron looked at her in shock, as did Draco. "Why are you shouting at me?! The reason he's here is obviously because he was the one who did this-" Hermione whacked him across the head. He yelped, and glared at her as he held his head. "If you'd taken the time to listen to the full patronus message Mcgonagall sent us instead of just rushing off when hearing Harry was hurt, you would know that Draco was actually the one who saved him, so if I were you, I'd shut your mouth, Ronald!" Mcgonagall looked ready to step in, but Hermione's last line seemed to work. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco was confused. Mcgonagall sent them a patronus message? When? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "That hurt, 'mione" he grumbled, and she huffed. "It was meant to" she muttered before sighing and turning to Draco. "Sorry about him, Draco. Thank you for saving Harry" she smiled at him, and he flinched slightly, but smiled back. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Her look then changed to one of concern. "Draco? Are you okay?" She pointed at his face. He lifted his hands and he was once again spouting a new set of tears. He tried to stop them, but he couldn't seem to, and he slid down the wall, sobbing into his hands. Hermione made a small squeaking sound, and crouched next to Draco, gently wrapping him up in a hug. Ron was about to say something, when the door to the hospital wing opened. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco's head immediately snapped up, and on seeing Madame Pomfrey he stood up and bolted inside. "Mr Malfoy, wait!" She tried calling, but he was already behind the curtains to Harry's bed. Hermione watched after him in worry. What happened to Harry for Draco to react like this? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Madame Pomfrey sighed, and beckoned to the other three. They all circled around her and she spoke in a hushed tone. "He's alive, but only just." Mcgonagall sighed in relief, while Ron and Hermione looked at eachother in alarm. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you mean, 'Only just'?! What the bloody hell happened?" Ron hissed, and Hermione was so worried that she didn't reprimand him for talking like that to a school staff member. Madame Pomfrey understood though, and just carried on. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not entirely sure. You'll have to ask Mr Malfoy when he's mentally stable enough to tell you. But he has a lot of injuries.. and the worst thing is that my diagnosis says they're self inflicted, so I have a theory..." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They were all horrified. Mcgonagall was the one to speak, but her tone was grave. "Are you saying that this.. this was.." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Most likely, yes" Madame Pomfrey nodded slowly, a sorrowful look on her face, and Mcgonagall cursed and clenched her fists around her robes. Hermione, of course, had caught on immediately and her hands went to her mouth as her eyes welled with tears.<br/>
Ron took a little longer to figure it out, but once he did, he looked at Hermione with wide eyes and he shook his head in disbelief. "No. I-it can't be that, i-it just can't..." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>No one said anything. They all just stood there, wondering what could have gone wrong? And worse... How did they not even notice? Hermione let out a sob and rushed into the hospital wing, closely followed by Ron and they disappeared behind the curtain. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mcgonagall watched them go, and then turned back to Madame Pomfrey. They were both in shock. "Poppy.. Has he ever had scars like this before when he's been in here with you?" Mcgonagall asked, eyebrows furrowing as Poppy shook her head. "No, but the diagnosis also told me why.." she shook out the parchment and pointed at a little list of spells. "Glamour charms.. Undetectable ones" Mcgonagall sighed, and Poppy just shook her head again. "The parchment only tells me what I ask. Because I never saw the scars before, I never asked before. But today, his glamours were off, and when I scanned him, it said some of them are over 5 years old" Poppy's eyes were downcast, and Mcgonagalls were wide in disbelief and horror. "5 years?" She whispered to herself, feeling ashamed for not noticing her student's pain. But then she looked up at Poppy. "Thank you, for telling us" she patted Poppy on the shoulder and walked into the hospital wing, Poppy close behind. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They quietly entered through the curtains to see Draco sat on a stool on Harry's right. His eyes were closed, was holding Harry's hand and was resting his head by Harry's, tears still gracing his cheeks. Hermione and Ron were on his left, also on stools, just staring in guilt at his bandages. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Poppy cleared her throat and they all turned to her. Draco opened his eyes and locked his fearful gaze on her, but didn't move even an inch away from Harry. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He's alive, Malfoy, thanks to you. If you weren't there, we'd have had to get him out of the lake ourselves, and if we'd wasted time...." her voice trailed off, but everyone seemed to understand where she was getting at. Fresh tears welled in Draco's eyes and he buried his face into the pillow. Ron was just staring wide eyed at his tightly clasped hands, murmuring to himself, and Hermione had looked at Mcgonagall, who was looking at Malfoy as if he was a hero. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hermione looked at Draco and and she burst into tears, running around the bed and lunging herself at Draco. She threw her arms around his torso, sobbing into his shirt. Draco jumped and his head shot up, looking alarmed at the sudden contact, but he lifted a hand and patted her head stiffly. Mcgonagall smiled softly and looked back at Madam Pomfrey. "Do you know when he'll wake up?" She asked quietly, trying not to alert the other three, but Draco's sharp hearing picked up on it and his desperate eyes locked themselves on Madam Pomfrey again. She sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure.. it could be a day, or a month.." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco looked horrified. "A month?!" His voice came out scratchy and quiet. He covered his mouth with his hand and shut his eyes. Ron had his eyes fixed on Draco. "Malfoy... What happened?" He leaned forward, and Draco's eyes snapped open. The look portrayed in them was unlike anything he had seen before. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco was terrified. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ron had never seen that look on Malfoy before, and it unnerved him greatly. Hermione had lifted her head and was looking from Ron to Draco, unsure if she should shush Ron or also encourage Draco to talk. After a few seconds, Hermione lifted her pleading eyes to look at Draco. "Malf-.... Draco" she said, tugging on his shirt gently. He looked down at her with the same terrified look. She could feel him trembling under her hands, and her face softened. "Draco, please.. it doesn't have to be in detail yet, just tell us what happened.." she smiled softly at him and saw more tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. Draco looked back at Harry and swallowed heavily, then taking a deep breath. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He.. I went on a walk.. I found him sitting alone by the lake.. Crying.." he took another breath and shut his eyes tightly as if to stop more tears welling. He couldn't tell them about Harry's alcove... </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand in encouragement. He exhaled slowly. "H-he was saying things like.." Draco gulped. "How he no longer had meaning, he was alone, everything was his fault.." Draco couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks again and he cursed. He was tempted to gouge out his eyes so he would stop crying because no matter how hard he tried to keep them in, they wouldn't stop coming. Hermione's grip on his hand tightened. He could feel her shaking too and squeezed her hand back. He took another breath. "T-then he took off his jumper, removed the glamour charms.." Draco let out a strangled cry, and lifted a hand to his eyes, concealing them from view to try and stop the others seeing his tears. He really didnt want to relive the scene in his head, so he shook it, not wanting to talk anymore. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It seemed that everyone else was in mutual agreement, having pieced together the rest themselves. Mcgonagall and Pomfrey were looking sorrowful. Hermione still had her hands in the fabric of Draco's shirt and was openly crying. Ron had his head in his hands, visibly trembling. He reached out a hand and placed it on Harry's wrist. "I'm so sorry Harry..." He murmured, a tear running down his cheek. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat again. She looked at Draco carefully. "You need to rest yourself, Malfoy. I might need to give you a few potions after analysing you, so I'd like for you to stay the night. I'll give you both a change of clothes." Draco looked at her wearily, his eyes bright, and she sighed softly. "I'll bring a bed as close as I can to Harry's" a small smile graced her face as Draco's face lit up slightly. "Granger, Weasley, you two will have to leave. It's late. Minerva will see you out." As she said this, something on the parchment caught her eye. She looked back at Draco sharply, startling everyone, especially Draco. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why is the Cruciatus curse listed here?" Sharp gasps were heard by everyone and all heads turned to Draco. Hermione could still feel him trembling, so she turned around to Madame Pomfrey, looking desperate. "Please, don't make him answer-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Casted it himself" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone fell silent. He had felt Hermione start, heard Mcgonagall gasp in shock. "W-what?" Madame Pomfrey choked on the word, looking at the parchment. "Self casted? Is that even possible?" Hermione whispered, too horrified to speak any louder. Madame Pomfrey shook her head in disbelief, and Mcgonagall leant over to read what was on the parchment. Her eyes bulged. "Poppy..." she was struggling with her words, and this scared Draco. He tried to speak, but it came out as a quiet cry. "What? What did it do to him?" Draco held Harry's hand tighter.... Which squeezed his hand back. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco's head snapped to Harry's face. Ron seemed to feel something too as he did the same. "He squeezed my hand." Draco started brushing the wet hair off of Harry's forehead. "Harry?" He whispered, hope lacing his tone. He felt another squeeze to his hand. He stared back at Madame Pomfrey with a hopeful look in his eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>To say she looked shocked was an understatement. She stared at Harry for at least 5 seconds before consulting her parchment, eyebrows furrowing. "That shouldn't be possible.. not yet at least.." she looked at Mcgonagall. "That curse was the strongest case of it I've seen in many years." Hermione, Ron and Draco all looked at eachother in alarm. "And it was on him for at least 2 minutes.. it should have paralysed him for, at the very least, 3 days, even if he had woken.." She looked at Draco and tried to ask the next question delicately. "Did he.. Did he do or say anything before.. Before falling?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco's eyes widened. "Y-yeah, he saw me.. He smiled and said he was sorry.. And then he.... He....." Draco's cheeks flushed as more tears began to pool and he buried his face in Harry's pillow again. Madame Pomfrey sighed. Everyone thought he had buried his face because he was still embarrassed about the crying, but he couldn't have cared less about that....  Harry had said he loved him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>If Harry never woke up.. He would never be able to say it back. This ate away at him inside. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"There we have it then." Madame Pomfrey smiled softly, and everyone fixed their eyes on her, confused. "There have been cases in the past where the caster, upon seeing someone they care about deeply, has had their will to hurt lessened and so doesn't effect the victim as much as it should." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco's head snapped up, and Ron stared at Harry. "Does this mean.." Ron's eyes started to widen and opened his mouth to speak, when Hermione piped up. "Yes Ronald. It means Harry cares deeply for Draco" she smiled and her hand went to her chin as she thought aloud. "In this case, Harry was both the caster and the victim.. So despite the strength of the spell, seeing Draco must have dulled the effects.." Her eyes were bright as she looked at Draco. She took his hand in both of hers and smiled at him. "You've saved Harry, again. Its thanks to you that he's alive" she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much, Draco." Draco's eyes were wide as he looked around at everyone. Mcgonagall and Pomfrey were looking shocked, sad and amused all at once, sharing grins with eachother, while Ron looked conflicted. He didn't know whether to feel delighted that Harry was going to be okay.. Or disgusted that Harry liked Draco. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, the latter feeling took over. He stood up harshly, the force of it knocking over the stool. This startled everyone. He looked at Draco, a clearly forced smile on his face. "Malfoy. As grateful as I am that you were there..." his smile quickly dropped and he glared at Draco. "I don't see how Harry could like you." Hermione had now pulled away from Draco and was stood in front of him, looking at Ron and shaking with fury, but he wasn't deterred. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Either that or he hadn't noticed. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What did you just say?" Hermione seethed. You could almost see flames rising off of her, she was so angry. It soon became apparent that Ron hadn't noticed because as soon as he did, he paled, and inched towards the curtain. Mcgonagall was shaking her head in shame. Draco was downcast, his body hunched, and Pomfrey seemed almost too absorbed in her parchment. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hermione looked back at Draco. "Hey" she called out to him, causing his eyes to flick back to her, and she smiled. "Take care of him when he wakes up. Oh" she winked at him. "Don't worry about Ron. I approve." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco's eyes widened, and he didn't have time to reply before she had chased Ron out of the curtain room. Draco could hear her start to shriek at him and he had to really try not to laugh. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU COULDN'T DROP YOUR PETTY HATRED FOR MORE THAN TWO SECONDS TO BE HAPPY THAT HARRY WAS SAFE AND ALIVE?!?!?!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The message bothered him, but the tone of voice reminded him heavily of the howler that Ron had received in second year, and he let out a chuckle for the first time in months. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mcgonagall rushed to the curtain to follow them, but before she did she turned to Draco. "I know you're not in school anymore, but I'll give 100 points to Slytherin when term starts for this. Thank you, Draco." She smiled at him, before quickly leaving to catch up with the gryffindors. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco blinked, and couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He then felt another squeeze to his hand. He whipped his head around, his eyes meeting Harry's green ones. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Wait...... </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco sat there, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Harry's eyes were open and he was looking at him. Draco's eyes welled with tears, but this time he didn't do anything to stop them. He let out a sob, which alerted Madam Pomfrey. "H-he's awake...!!" He whisper shouted, holding onto Harry's hand tightly. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Madam Pomfrey's eyes snapped to Harry's face and she rushed to Harry's side, summoning at least 6 potions from the cabinet. "Potter? Can you hear me?" His eyes shifted from Draco and landed on her, and this seemed to cause Harry to panic. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His eyes went wide and he started to let out cries similar to those he was letting out at the scene. "No... No... Why am I here? I shouldn't be here.." Harry started to shake, tears already falling down his face. He ripped his hand out of Draco's, lifted his hands up to his hair and started pulling on it harshly. He turned onto his side facing away from Draco. His eyes were wide and he looked almost mad. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco tried desperately to calm him down, massaging his shoulders and rubbing patterns on his skin, but none of it seemed to be working. Harry just kept on letting out heart wrenching screams, crying to be let go. Draco's heart broke just watching this. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Just has Harry began to scream "I should be dead!", Draco turned Harry's face harshly to look at him. He couldn't describe the look on Harry's face. Sad, scared, frustrated, angry, mad, lost... It seemed to be all those at once and more. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Harry!!" Draco yelled out desperately, cupping Harry's face securely in his hands. Harry struggled harshly, scratching at his hands and bending his fingers back so far that they probably broke, causing Draco to hiss out in pain. "Harry, please!!" He cried desperately, his eyes catching Harry's, and his screams slowly died down to weak cries. "Harry.." Draco sobbed openly, his eyes not once leaving Harry's.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was at this point that Madam Pomfrey decided to leave them on their own for a little while, and left to stand just outside the curtain so she could still keep a close eye on them. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry's eyes widened, and quickly welled with fresh tears. He let out a loud and desperate cry before flinging his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him down onto the bed with him and sobbing into his shoulder. Draco did the same. He wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tightly, and sobbed into his hair. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As Madam Pomfrey looked in on them, she smiled fondly, though she had a sad look in her eyes. She didn't know what the curse had done to Harry, but what she did know was that it must have altered his memory or mental state somewhat.. The spell was strong, and that only showed that Harry had really meant to cause himself pain.. And one doesn't cast a Cruciatus that strong and not have lasting negative effects.. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He clearly recognised Draco, and if his panic at seeing her told her anything.. It's that he recognised her and that he knew that he was in the hospital wing. His memory seemed okay for now... She just hoped that the damage she knew would be there wasn't extensive. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She looked in through the curtains again, to see that they were still sobbing and clinging onto eachother like a lifeline. Sighing, she cast a charm to make the bed slightly bigger so it would fit the both of them. She didn't have the heart or the will to split them up, and it would probably have been bad for both of them if she did. She wrote a note, and used magic to alert Draco to it so they would remember to take their potions before sleeping, which now included one that would mend Draco's fingers. She closed the curtain, cast a wandless silencing charm and then went back her office. It had been a long night. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-------------- </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When Harry woke up the next morning, he was disoriented. His head was spinning and his entire body hurt. Coherent thoughts seemed like a thing of the past. He lifted a hand to his forehead and tried to calm his thumping headache, when he felt someone shift beside him. He looked up, and his eyes locked with the most beautiful silver ones. Instantly, warmth enveloped him. "Morning, Harry" he said, tightening his hold on Harry, who hummed in response and leant into his chest. Draco chuckled. Then he felt Harry tense. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He pushed himself away enough to see Draco's face, and his eyes widened before they welled with tears. "D-Draco..." he placed his forehead against Draco's, and he tightened his grip on Draco's night shirt before breaking down into tears, the suppressed cries making his body shake with such a force that it shook the bed. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco pulled Harry close, placing a hand in his hair and the other on his lower back, massaging gently. Being with Harry like this would have been a dream come true, had the situation been different. But just holding Harry was enough for Draco. Seeing his dark hair, feeling his warm skin, hearing his quiet sobs... Draco could only thank Merlin that he was even alive. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"W-why did you sa-save me?" The words left Harry's mouth so softly that Draco almost didn't hear them. His eyes shifted into a look of sadness. Harry gripped onto him tighter and his voice shook. "You shouldn't have saved me. I'd already decided to die.." he looked up at Draco, his sobs coming out louder now. "Why didn't you just leave me to die?!" As he spoke, his head dropped. Draco was getting more and more tense, trying not to break down. He had to be strong, he had to- </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I expected you to leave me!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco took a very shaky deep breath, and Harry started punching his chest weakly. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I thought if I told you my feelings it would disgust you so you would just leave me be!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco winced at his words. Harrys hits were getting more powerful, but his body was just numb to it and all he could hear was Harry.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Because you hate me, don't you?!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco flinched. Harry must have felt it, because he looked up, his eyes swollen and bloodshot, and Draco's chest tightened painfully. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You hate me, so... why did you save me?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco didn't realise that he too had tears sliding down his cheeks until he felt one drop off of his face. Harry tightened his grip again and fresh tears started to fall from his eyes. "Its mean, Draco... I wanted to die, and almost succeeded, but the person I love saved me even though he hates me.. Its cruel, Drac-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco didn't want to hear anymore. In the space of a second, he had cupped Harry's face and pressed his lips to Harry's desperately. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He felt, more than saw, Harry's eyes go wide with pure shock, before he felt new tears on Harry's cheeks. He gripped Draco tighter, pressing his lips more firmly onto Draco's. Though the kiss was desperate, it was very slow and the amount of emotions pushed into it caused both of them to tremble, more tears welling in their eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco was the first to pull away. He looked into Harry's face, which was flushed, and his wide green eyes were bright and held a sort of hesitant hope. Draco smiled softly, placing his forehead against Harry's. The corner of Harry's lips twitched upwards. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You can be idiotic sometimes, Potter." Harry furrowed his eyebrows, looking somewhat hurt, and Draco immediately felt bad and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He then looked Harry straight in the eye, still cupping his face. "Never, in all the time I've known you, have I hated you." Harry's eyes widened, and the tears in his eyes began to fall. He looked away from Draco. "Then why did you make it seem like you did all those years?" He looked back at Draco, and the pain was evident in his eyes. Draco also looked hurt. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was you that denied my handshake, you know, Harry?" Draco furrowed his brows. Harry huffed. "Ron was my first friend, ever. And the second time you met me, you insulted him in front of me. Did you really expect me to accept it after I'd seen that?" Harry was glaring at Draco, but it didn't seem to hold much power. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco blinked. His first ever friend? That definitely wasn't what Draco had expected. He had imagined Harry's life with the muggles to be somewhat like his. Lots of money, loved and fussed over by everyone, people doing everything for him... </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There was a lot he had to learn about Harry, he realised. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco sighed, and brought his head down to Harry's shoulder, reaching for his hands and lacing his fingers through Harry's. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look, my father had given me the idea that we looked down on the Weasleys because they were blood traitors, they liked muggles. It's what I was taught my whole life, I didn't know any better...." he trailed off, feeling guilty. He felt Harry sigh. "Okay, fine. But that still doesn't explain why you made it seem like you hated <em>me</em>." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You acted like you hated me too" Draco pouted. Harry blinked, and then looked down between them, suppressing a small smile. Draco was adorable. "I-I guess you're right.." he squeezed Draco's hands, as if steeling himself for his next words. Draco waited patiently, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry took a breath, lifting his eyes to meet Draco's, and the little shred of hope was present again. "But.... But neither of us really hated eachother.... Did we?" Harry sounded uncertain, especially towards the end, and Draco smiled softly, letting go of Harry's hands and wrapping his arms around Harry tightly. Harry closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. "I promise you Harry.. I never hated you. I was purely jealous that Weasley stole you away from me-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He didn't steal me Draco, don't be dramatic" Harry rolled his eyes, whacking Draco's arm, and Draco grinned slightly. Hints of the old Harry were coming back, and he wasn't about to do anything to stop it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fiiiiine. When you chose Weasley over me-" he recieved another whack from Harry, and he laughed. "Alright, alright.. I was just jealous that Weasley got to be around you all the time, whereas I was just stuck watching you from afar.." he held Harry tighter, and he felt Harry's grip release his shirt. He was about to protest when he felt a hand in his hair, massaging and stroking his scalp, and Draco purred in delight. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're a good boy Draco" Harry cooed, still playing with his soft blonde hair. Draco's cheeks went pink, but he smiled and caught eye contact with Harry again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I know you've been following me to my little lakeside hideout for years." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco blinked, processing what Harry had said, and then he tensed. "W-what?" Harry rested his hand on Draco's head and spoke in a whisper. "You heard me, Draco.. Even though I thought we hated eachother, you would follow me there whenever you could. Did you really think I didn't notice?" Harry smiled softly, and laid his head on Draco's chest, listening to his heart beating. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco didn't know what he could say. He didn't know how Harry felt about it.. He was smiling, but Draco looked down in shame. "Harry, I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy, I just-" he felt a pair of lips on his, which shut him up immediately. He pulled Harry's body closer to his, so they were now almost chest to chest, and moved his lips as if he was trying to massage Harry's. He felt Harry smile, and then he pulled away, cocking an eyebrow at Draco. Draco also cocked an eyebrow in confusion, and the mirroring made Harry chuckle. Then he sighed and cupped Draco's face, pushing one hand into his hair while the other stayed pressed against his cheek. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He smiled softly. "Draco, I said I knew you would follow me, so I knew you were there.. If I didn't want you there, wouldn't I have called you out back then?" Harry gave Draco a questioning stare as he thought about it. Harry leant his forehead against Draco's and closed his eyes. "It surprised me the first time, I saw you leaning against the tree. Your head was visible, and your hair is highly recognisable" Harry chuckled. "But when I realised that I didn't mind you being there, I wanted to call out to you.. but I never did. I was too scared...." Harry trailed off, but Draco was just staring at Harry. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His closed eyes with the long, dark eyelashes.. His clearly ungroomed but somehow perfectly shaped eyebrows ('Lucky prick' Draco's mind grumbled)... His tanned skin with the light dusting of cute freckles across his nose.. His shapely but also soft jawline... His dry but soft pink lips.. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And those eyes... The deep emerald pools that always drew him in, so much that he could drown in them if he wasn't careful.. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He could have stared at Harry for days. He almost couldn't believe that Harry liked him too.. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry started to fidget. Draco hadn't taken his eyes off of him for a second, and his cheeks darkened in embarrassment. "Dra-Draco?" He managed to squeak out, averting his eyes shyly. Draco smiled in adoration, and brought his lips to Harry's again. Harry immediately sank into the kiss, putting both his hands in Draco's hair. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco sighed in contentment, putting his hands on Harry's waist and pulling him closer. He gently moved his lips against Harry's rhythmically, not missing a beat.. And Harry was matching that rhythm perfectly. Their lips danced in perfect sync, before Harry pushed his more firmly onto Draco's, speeding up the tempo. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This surprised Draco greatly. He was usually the one to set the pace, so having someone else do it was foreign to him... Though he wasn't afraid to admit that he loved it. He did his best to match Harry, and he felt Harry smirk against his lips. This confused Draco, until he felt something brush against his member, and he hissed as it immediately woke up. He broke away from Harry, looking at him in shock. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"H-Harry, what are you doing?" He stumbled with his words, holding Harry's hips away from his. Oh Merlin forbid, if Harry did that again.... </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry tilted his head to the side, looking innocent. "I didn't do anything, Draco.." he said in a sing song voice, and it distracted Draco... until he felt a hand squeeze him tightly. He let out a groan and shuddered, grabbing Harry's wrists and pushing them away. "H-Harry, no.." he struggled to get the words out. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was an 18 year old male, with a high libido, currently lying on a bed with the one he loved, and they were turning him on immensely, just from a few touches. So obviously, holding back was a huge effort for Draco. But they couldn't do something like that, not yet.. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry met Draco's eyes, looking both confused and a little sad. "No? Do you not want to... Why not?" Harry looked into Draco's eyes more desperately. "Did it... Did it not feel good?" His face fell, and he looked away from Draco. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco cursed, released Harry's hands to grab his face and turned Harry to look at him. "No, it felt.. Merlin Harry... It felt amazing.." Harry's eyes brightened a little, but he still looked upset. Harry opened his mouth to talk, but Draco knew what he was about to ask before he even said it. "Harry, look... It's not that I don't want to.. Merlin, its actually the complete opposite" Draco's face darkened slightly, but he made sure to keep eye contact with Harry. "Its just... You've just been through one of the most traumatic experiences in your life... If we did something now, it would almost seem as if I was taking advantage of your vulnerability-" Harry puffed out a breath and covered his mouth, before he burst out laughing. Draco looked on in both alarm and confusion. "Harry, what-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Vulnerable? Really, Draco?!" Harry was laughing loudly. "Take advantage of me? Very likely" he turned onto his back and laughed some more, placing his hands onto his stomach. His eyes were closed and he had wrinkle lines by his eyes.. This was genuine laughter, and it made Draco smile. He gently reached for Harry, who grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of him, which startled Draco. He pushed up onto his hands, staring down at Harry in surprise. Harry let out another laugh, but it was a lot softer this time. He could tell there was something Draco wasn't telling him, but he was patient. He knew Draco would tell him sooner or later. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco had to admit, having Harry under him like this wasn't doing anything to help his situation, but.. He didn't want to move. Harry reached for him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco was torn. He wasn't sure whether to lean into the embrace and hold Harry close... Or stay at this distance to ensure that he didn't lose his control... The desire to hold Harry was too strong, but he didn't want to press himself onto Harry, so he leant on his forearms on either side of Harry's head, pressing their chests together. Harry sighed and smiled, looking into Draco's eyes. "Take advantage of me indeed... Since when were you so sweet?" Harry chuckled, and Draco's face darkened slightly. He saw something that looked like apprehension flash through Harry's eyes, and he knew that if this was happening without the events of last night, that look would affect him more.. But he had to make Harry understand.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He wrapped his hands around Harry's wrists and pulled them up above his head gently. Harry's eyes widened, and a light wash of pink swept over his cheeks. Draco brought his face closer to Harry's, not breaking eye contact and being very careful not to slip into a seductive tone. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Harry, listen to me." Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off of Draco. "I might not always be sweet, but believe it or not, I do have a heart. This situation isn't me being sweet, Harry.. If it was up to me and my instincts alone, you would already be naked and.. w-we would already be having sex" Harry took a breath and nodded, the pink in his cheeks darkening. Draco cleared his throat, holding back the need to grind his hips into Harry's. He locked his eyes onto Harry's, and carried on talking. "You need to understand that instincts and needs aren't the things that matter right now.. Harry, if someone came in, caught us... I know after the embarrassment wore off, we wouldn't care so much, but they would. They would think that I did take advantage of you, was doing it due to my own selfish needs.. I can't do that to you Harry, I just can't-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then make an Unbreakable Vow with me" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco's eyes widened in shock. Harry was looking up at him determinedly, his stare not wavering for a second. "Harry, you understand what you just said, right?" Harry nodded, trying to pull Draco down for a kiss, but Draco stayed put. "Harry, wait. I don't think you do." Harry pouted, but kept his eyes on Draco to show he was listening. "An Unbreakable Vow is completely binding. Surely Weasley or Granger told you what would happen if the vow was broken?" Harry nodded, still staring intently at Draco. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This shook Draco to his core. Harry knew the seriousness of the vow, he knew the repercussions... And yet he still suggested it? Did Harry really want him that bad? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco shook his head. No, there had to be more to it. Harry wouldn't just suggest an Unbreakable Vow without a proper reason... </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco leaned down and rested his forehead on Harry's again, looking into Harry's determined eyes. "Why, Harry? If you know about the vow, why suggest it? Why do we have to do it now? Why can't we wait until you feel a little better? You've had probably the worst night of your life and now you're suggesting an Unbreakabke Vow just for sex?" Draco couldn't help himself. He tightened his grip on Harry's wrists and pressed down onto Harry a little clumsily, who let out a surprised gasp. "Don't suggest something like that.. its tempting." His voice had deepened and this affected Harry. Draco could feel it on his leg. He cursed and squeezed his eyes shut while he caught a breath. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But Harry...." Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes as he opened them. "As much as I'd love to have you Harry, we can't do it now. Not in the hospital wing, and not under an Unbreakable Vow.... If we don't word it right, how we say things isn't exact... One of us could literally die.. I don't want our first time to be under some kind of supression." Harry's eyes finally softened in understanding.<br/>
"I.... Okay. I'm so sorry Draco, I just feel so..... So insecure.. I thought if I got you to have sex with me now, my insecurities would disappear for now and I would... Feel okay..." Harry's eyes looked shiny, like he was about to cry, and Draco didn't want that, so he leant down and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, before hearing someone clear their throat. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Excuse me, boys" came a voice, and they both jumped, looking for the source of the voice. Madame Pomfrey stood just in front of the curtain, watching them with amusement. Mcgonagall was behind her, and her eyes shone with something like... Pride? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh... He-Hello" Harry stuttered, and Draco climbed off of him, averting his eyes. They couldn't look at eachother, and their faces were bright red. Madame Pomfrey and Mcgonagall looked at eachother with amusement, and then nodded at eachother. "H-How long have you been there for?" Draco asked, side eyeing them suspiciously. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mcgonagall was the one who answered. "Ohh, long enough to know about the Vow suggestion." Both Harry and Draco spluttered in embarrassment, and Mcgonagall laughed before turning to Draco. "Me and Poppy have been talking. I know how he reacted when he saw her, and we know Harry doesn't like it here. So.." Draco looked up at Mcgonagall with wide eyes. "Are you saying..." She smiled. "Yes, Draco. Harry can stay in your dorms with you if you would both want-" Harry and Draco were already in each other's arms again, smiling happily. She turned to Pomfrey with a grin. "I take it they like the idea then." She grinned back at Mcgonagall before turning back to the boys, who were now embracing, but listening to them. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"There are three conditions, Mr Malfoy" Pomfrey looked at Draco carefully, and he hesitated, but then nodded determinedly, pulling Harry closer. She grinned. "One, you must not let Harry out of your sight." Both Harry and Draco smiled. "Two, there are potions that he will need to take every night for two weeks. You have to make sure that he takes them." Draco looked at Harry questioningly. The way she said it... Has he not taken prescribed potions in the past? Again, he nodded determinedly. "And three.." She looked at Mcgonagall, who nodded. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do everything in your power to keep him happy." Draco blinked, and Harry's hold on him tightened. Draco looked down at him and Harry was smiling at him softly. Draco smiled in return, and looked back up at Madame Pomfrey. "I promise, I will." She nodded, and fixed an amused look on them. "Of course... That also means in the bedroom aspect, Mr Malfoy." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco felt his face begin to burn, and he heard Harry squeak in embarrassment. "W-What?!" He yelped. That was the last thing he had expected to hear. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mcgonagall laughed. "We heard your conversation Draco. We know your intentions are good. You have blessing." Draco's eyes went wide, and he looked down at Harry, who was smiling at Mcgonagall. "Uh... Thanks?" He said awkwardly, scratching his head. Both witches smiled. "You can take him out of here now. I've prepared you a bag to carry the potions" Pomfrey said, before they both turned to leave. "Oh, and boys?" Mcgonagall called, and they looked up at her. "If anyone like Mr Weasley gives you a hard time once you tell him, Harry... Let me know and I'll deal with it, okay?" She smiled at them, before pulling Madame Pomfrey away from the curtains and out of sight. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Both boys stared at the now empty opening in the curtains, eyes wide and faces red. Harry let out a laugh as he looked at Draco. He had never seen Draco with this deep of a blush on his face before, and it was pretty funny and also cute. Draco glared at him playfully, before sighing in exasperation and averting his eyes with a smile. "W-well, that was... interesting.." Harry giggled. "I guess.. We should get going then? I need to show you around my quarters.." Draco placed a hand on his neck in embarrassment. Harry smiled at him softly. "Okay, let's go." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He took Draco's hand and carefully stood up from the bed. His legs were wobbly and he clutched Draco for support. Draco let out a chuckle. "You're like a baby hippogriff." His eyes shone with amusement, and Harry rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and help me, will you?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draco laughed out loud and effortlessly picked Harry up, his arms securely wrapped tightly around Harry's waist and legs. Harry blinked, and smiled shyly with a cute blush, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. Draco passed through the curtain, walked to Madame Pomfrey's office to collect the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He looked down at Harry with a smile. Harry smiled back, and they left the hospital wing.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the smutty chapter!!</p>
<p>But</p>
<p>I LIVE FOR THE ANGST</p>
<p>The fluff makes up for it thou 😌</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost as if a switch went off in his brain.</p>
<p>As soon as Draco had finished the tour around his quarters and they got back to his room, Harry quite literally pounced on him.</p>
<p>From the hospital wing up until this point, Harry had been calm, seemingly tired, snuggling up to Draco as he walked steadily towards his rooms. Draco knew Harry was tired and that he should probably sleep, so Draco kept quiet, content with holding Harry and just feeling his warmth against his body.</p>
<p>Though he couldn't lie to himself; he was shattered. He had severe bags under his eyes as well as them being sore from all the crying. He was a little more pale than usual and his muscles ached. But Harry was light, a lot lighter than he looked, and while this worried Draco slightly he couldn't help but be thankful.</p>
<p>Once they got into Draco's quarters, Harry had pushed himself out of Draco's arms and asked for the tour, his eyes shining. Draco chuckled and showed him around, loving how Harry's eyes stayed bright and his smile grew wider. They had their hands clasped tightly the whole time, and Draco put his hand on the door to his bedroom, and it swung open slowly. He gently pulled Harry inside and closed the door....</p>
<p>And now here they were.</p>
<p>On the floor.</p>
<p>Harry pinning Draco down tightly.</p>
<p>Draco stared up at Harry in shock, while Harry looked down at Draco with desperation in his eyes. Now that he was on top and had Draco underneath him with his hands pinned above his head, he could do whatever he wanted... So plastering a smirk onto his face, he pushed his hips down onto Draco's harshly, earning a high pitched whimper.</p>
<p>Draco's eyes widened in shock, as did Harry's in astonishment. It took them both a few seconds to process it, but as soon as they did Draco's whole face and neck went a violent shade of scarlet. Harry went to chuckle but found a hand covering his mouth. He must have loosened his grip on Draco. He could see Draco covering his face with his other hand. "D... D.... Don't you dare say a word, Harry..." He could feel Draco trembling beneath him and Harry felt a little confused, so he decided to let up slightly.</p>
<p>"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked, his eyes shining with amusement as Draco murmured something inchoherently. He sighed, and got up off of Draco, grabbing his hands and pulling him up. As soon as Draco found his footing, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the bed, facing away from him. He stopped just in front of it and pulled Harry towards him, turning around to catch him and pushed his lips onto Harry's before he could say anything.</p>
<p>Harry wasn't about to complain though. He lifted his hands up to Draco's hair, lacing his fingers through it and tugging harshly. This made Draco growl, and the force behind the kiss multiplied. Draco bit down harshly on Harry's lip, and Harry cried out quietly, which Draco saw as an opportunity. He forced his tongue into Harry's mouth deeply, the strength of it pushing Harry backwards. Harry held onto Draco tightly, not wanting to lose dominance, but he could feel that he was losing. He moved one hand to Draco's shoulder, his clutch on Draco's shirt vice-like. Draco's hands were cupping Harry's ass firmly, jiggling it harshly and using his grip on the surprisingly thick mounds to pull Harry's hips forward into his own.</p>
<p>Harry ripped his lips away from Draco's to groan loudly, and Draco smirked lightly in hesitant pride. He let go of Harry's ass, albeit reluctantly, to push Harry backwards onto the bed. Harry looked at Draco standing over him and Draco stalked on top of Harry, causing him to scuttle backwards up to the headboard. Draco caught Harry's ankles and pulled him down the bed towards him, causing Harry to squeak in surprise, and Draco chuckled. He leaned over Harry, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, and then he paused.</p>
<p>Looking down at Harry's flushed face, his half lidded green eyes already shining with need, Draco shuddered. He needed to tell Harry something before this continued further.</p>
<p>Harry stared up at him in confusion. "Draco, what-" Draco cut him off with a soft kiss, trying to calm down so he could tell Harry properly.</p>
<p>He took a breath, and looked into Harry's eyes carefully. "Harry... I need to tell you something." His voice shook slightly, and he felt Harry tense up. "D-did I... Did I do something wrong?" The lust in his eyes was quickly dying, his face falling, and Draco kissed him softly, earning a small hum from Harry. He pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes again. "No, Merlin no, not at all Harry... This all feels amazing" Draco took another breath, a shaky one this time, and Harry's eyes took on a look of concern. He tried to wriggle his hands out of Draco's grip, but his hands tightened around Harry's wrists. Draco's head dropped onto Harry's shoulder, and he slid his hands up to Harry's, lacing their fingers together and pulling them both into a sitting position, facing eachother.</p>
<p>Draco didn't know how he was going to say this. He knew he wanted Harry, he had wanted him for years. But now that he had him, he was majorly nervous. The boy he had dreamed of since his first year at Hogwarts could finally be made his. This was a huge deal to Draco, and Draco had to tell Harry before anything else progressed.</p>
<p>He steeled his resolve, and lifted his head up to meet Harry's eyes with his own. Harry looked concerned. Draco could still see a glimmer of lust, but it was masked by concern and a little fear. "Draco-"</p>
<p>"Harry, I need you to listen to me." Harry eyes widened and he nodded, placing his hands on Draco's thighs. Draco's breath hitched slightly as his member twitched. He squeezed his eyes closed and placed his forehead against Harry's. "What I'm about to tell you will go against most of the rumours that circulated about me" he placed his hands on top of Harry's and he felt Harry nod slowly. "Okay.. Go on Draco. What is it?"</p>
<p>Draco was gritting his teeth, struggling with how he should put it. Harry definitely wasn't going to expect what Draco had to say, and he wasn't sure how Harry would react.. If he just beat around the bush, they would be like this for hours, but he didn't want to be too blunt. Would Harry be ashamed? Would he still want to do this with him? Draco couldn't stop the thoughts going around in his head. He then felt a tight squeeze to his hands and his mind cleared, causing him to blurt it out.</p>
<p>"I'm a virgin."</p>
<p>His eyes widened as his face flamed. He felt Harry's head snap up, looking at him as if he had grown a second head. "W-what?"</p>
<p>Harry was shocked, to say the least. In their sixth year, there were plenty of rumours surrounding the blonde, the fact of him being a death eater being only one of them. The main one that circulated to corridors of Hogwarts.. Was how good Draco supposedly was in bed. He was named the "Slytherin Sex God" and at the time, Draco had milked it for all he was worth, basking in the good attention he was getting as everyone, aside from the Gryffindors, gazed at him in awe and sometimes longing.</p>
<p>Harry let out a small chuckle, thinking back to those times, and when Draco's words circled in his mind again, he let out a bark of laughter, turning his body away and taking his hands off of his thighs. "Wow, you're really too sweet for me, Draco~" he drawled, taking a hand and running a finger across Draco's warm cheek, before chuckling again. "Trying to make it more comfortable for me? Or trying to embarrass me?" His tone darkened, but he still chuckled. "I heard the rumours in sixth year, Draco. You know..." he leaned towards Draco, not looking at him. "... Mr Slytherin Sex God." Draco tensed. He sounded bitter, but Draco didn't blame him. Of course it would seem like he was lying. He did go along with the rumours after all...</p>
<p>But hearing Harry talk like that was upsetting Draco, and he didn't even know it. Before he knew what had happened, he let out a quiet sob. Harry immediately stopped talking and looked towards him, and a flood of guilt rushed through him. The look on Draco's face....</p>
<p>Harry frantically turned towards Draco, cupping his face in his hands. "Wait, you're serious?" Once again, the guilt was so strong that it brought tears to his eyes when Draco nodded. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, his body starting to shake. "I'm sorry Draco.. I'm sorry.." Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's torso and held him tightly. "Its okay Harry, believe me. You're not the first one to react that way.." he felt Harry tense, and quickly spoke up again. "... But you're the only one who makes me feel bad for lying. Everyone else would say things similar to those you said and laugh at me, and I wouldn't correct them because I didn't care.." his grip on Harry tightened.<br/>
"... when you said it though, I did care.. I wanted you to believe me, but I guess the trust between us still isn't perfect" Draco forced a smile, and forced himself to let go of Harry. He pushed himself away and curled up into a ball on the other side of the bed, his back to Harry.</p>
<p>Harry whimpered, and slowly crawled towards Draco. He lay down behind Draco, hesitantly circling a hand around his waist and pulling himself closer to Draco. He was trembling, and his sniffs told Harry that he was crying. He gently kissed the back of Draco's neck before he brought his lips to Draco's ear. "I'm sorry Draco.. I-I guess because of the rumours I just...." Harry sighed, and felt Draco place a hand on his arm softly.</p>
<p>Harry's grip tightened, and Draco took a breath before speaking up. "The reason I went along with them.. the rumours.." Harry perked up slightly, somehow knowing that this was something difficult for the blonde to talk about. "I-it was only because..." Draco gulped, and Harry gently drew patterns on his arm with his fingers. "Take your time, Draco" he spoke softly, and Draco relaxed slightly. He closed his eyes, let out a long breath, and started again.</p>
<p>"The reason I went along with them was because it was the only time that people talked about me for something... Good." Harry nodded. It was what he expected. "I mentioned others.. They tried it on with me, I tried to feel okay about it.. I didn't want to tell them that I had no experience, but I had no idea what I was doing, so I ended up spilling it every time I tried and...." he trailed off, and Harry tightened his arms around Draco.</p>
<p>Draco didn't need to finish the sentence for Harry to know what he meant. He buried is face into Draco's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry Draco. I didn't realise-" Draco chuckled, and turned in Harry's arms before cupping his face. He planted a small kiss on Harry's lips and smiled softly. "Don't apologise, Harry.. I'll admit it was very humiliating and degrading, mainly because they would always laugh and call me a disappointment.." Harry tensed, and Draco sighed, trailing his hands around Harry's shoulders and pulling him into his chest. Harry's grip on his shirt immediately tightened and he let out a quiet sob.</p>
<p>Draco tensed in alarm, and let out another sigh. "Harry, I promise you, it's all okay. It must have happened for a reason.." Draco gently pushed Harry away enough to look into his face, noting the glassiness in his eyes. He placed his lips on Harry's forehead, before replacing them with his own forehead, looking into Harry's eyes closely. Emotion flooded into them and his tears started to escape. "D-Draco.... I'm sorry.."</p>
<p>Draco furrowed his brows in confusion, and Harry sighed. "I-I'm not.. I mean, I'm not a.." he closed his eyes. ".. Virgin." Draco's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, a look of genuine surprise crossing his face. "You're not? Seriously?" Harry nodded, and heard Draco chuckle. "I don't know why I'm surprised. Everyone wanted you, Harry, me included" he chuckled again, kissing Harry's nose, and his green eyes flicked open, surprise visible in them. "You-You're not mad?"</p>
<p>Draco looked genuinely confused. "Why would I be mad? It was probably the weaselette, right? You were dating her Harry, its normal." Harry shook his head. "Ginny? No, I don't mean.. Well, we did, but that's not what I mean.." he looked away in shame, hoping Draco wouldn't think differently of him after this.</p>
<p>Draco just watched Harry closely. He looked ashamed, a little frustrated.... Scared. An awful thought crept into Draco's mind, and he just hoped it wasn't true. "H-Harry, did someone-" two hands slapped over his mouth. Draco could still see Harry, but he was hunched over. Draco could only see the top of his his head, but he could tell that his breathing was heavy.</p>
<p>"Don't say it!" Harry hissed, his voice coming out sharp, and Draco stared at Harry, stunned. "But... Yes, what you're thinking is probably right." He couldn't look at Draco. He couldn't bear to see what would be in Draco's eyes, the disgust and the shame that would be there..</p>
<p>Draco couldn't move. He felt frozen, like his brain just wouldn't let him function. He stared at Harry, horror and sadness in his eyes. "Also in sixth year.. I don't know who it was.. They caught me unaware, I didn't really recognise their voice.. I know they were tall, I think it was a seventh year." Harry couldn't stop himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep talking, but his mouth wouldn't seem to let him stop. "He dragged me into a deserted corridor, keeping my eyes away from him, and then he... he..." Harry's voice trembled.</p>
<p>Draco found the strength to lift one of his own hands to cover Harry's mouth, and Harry looked up at him in shock. "You don't need to say anymore Harry.." Draco stared at Harry, making the horror he felt evident. But before he knew it, Harry had flinched away from him, squeezing his eyes shut and turning away from the blonde.</p>
<p>He knew it, he just knew it. Draco was disgusted with him, that look in his eyes told him everything he needed to know. He didn't know if he would be able to handle Draco leaving him before he even got the chance to love him. If Draco left, he wouldn't know what he would do....</p>
<p>Draco was the only good thing left in his life.</p>
<p>Before his thoughts could carry him further away, he felt arms wrap around him tightly, resting in his hair and on his lower back, and he was pulled into a strong chest. Harry's eyes widened and welled with tears.</p>
<p>Draco held Harry tightly, massaging his head with his fingers gently. "I'm sorry Harry... I didn't think this kinda thing happened in Hogwarts.." Harry shook in his embrace, holding his tshirt tightly. "T-thats why I was so desperate to have sex with you.. I wanted to have an experience with a guy that I actually liked, something that wasn't forced.." Harry buried his face in deeper. "I'm so ashamed Draco.. Despite it being forced, I still finished.. He wouldn't let up until I did. He came inside me about six times before I finally decided it was enough and just let him do it..." Harry shuddered. "I think he wanted to make sure I did as he didn't want charges placed.. So it seems that because I came, it was proof that I enjoyed it so I can't make any rape claims....." Harry broke down, sobbing into Draco's shirt heavily. "I'm so sorry Draco, I'm such a mess.."</p>
<p>Draco said nothing, deciding to just hold Harry tightly while he cried. He laced his fingers through Harry's hair, massaging his head, his other arm wrapped around Harry's waist tightly to keep them together.</p>
<p>It wasn't that Draco didn't want to say anything.. It was that if he did, he wasn't sure he would be able to hold in his anger. Someone had raped Harry to the point where he felt like he had to oblige so it would end.. To the point of no return, so Harry felt like he couldn't report it..</p>
<p>If Draco ever found out who this person was, they'd be searching for his body for so long that they cancelled the case.</p>
<p>Draco couldn't stop his grip tightening on Harry as his anger rose. Harry gasped. "Dra-Draco. Can't breathe" he forced out, hitting Draco's back, and Draco immediately released him, and Harry chuckled a little. He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes, which were glassy and swollen, and he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. Harry smiled and kissed him back, pulling away too soon for Draco's liking.</p>
<p>Draco kept his hand in Harry's hair and kept his eyes on Harry's, so he wouldn't explode with anger. "Sorry Harry.. It just really fucks me off to think that someone could do something like that, especially to you..." Draco pulled Harry in again gently, resting Harry's hand on his shoulder. Draco took a breath. "Harry.." He looked up at Draco, with a feeling that he knew what Draco was about to ask, and Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Draco, I really don't know. All I know is that they were tall, and seemed somewhat skinny" Harry tightened his grip on Draco and kissed him softly.</p>
<p>Then his eyes widened, as if he was remembering something. He looked down in thought and started to speak. "He was taking off his clothes, and he tried to bind my wrists with his tie, but it fell to the floor.." Draco's eyes widened and they shone with hope. He would have a clue!! Harry continued talking. "I didn't see it for that long, but..." he looked up at Draco, looking a bit scared. "It was green. A Slytherin."</p>
<p>It took Draco some time to process this. Someone in their year, or the year above, had raped Harry, and they were in Slytherin? That narrowed it down greatly. Harry kept talking. "They talked about you, Draco. Somehow they knew then about your feelings and said that they'd be damned if the person who loved me took my first time with a man.." Harry trembled, looking up at Draco again. "The way he was talking about you, it was like he wanted to get revenge.. but also like you were friends.."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes widened in horror. He had told no one about his feelings for Harry.. He felt Harry try to wriggle out of his arms, and Draco let him. Once Harry was out of his embrace, he removed his night shirt. Draco couldn't help it, his face went scarlet. Harry paid this no mind. He looked into Draco's eyes and continued. "He did something else too.." he turned around and ran his finger over what looked like a freckle at the bottom of his back. Draco reached out a hand to touch Harry's back, and Harry sighed softly. He pointed at the freckle again. "Draco, take a look at that.. Because it's not a freckle."</p>
<p>Draco's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked down, bringing his hand down to it. "He branded me, but didn't want it obvious otherwise people would know, so he made it look like a freckle." Harry scoffed. "He didn't want people to know, and yet he wanted me to finish so I couldn't report him.. it doesn't make sense" Harry cupped his forehead with his hand, feeling Draco examine his back for a few seconds, and then he heard Draco growl. "I'm gonna fucking KILL that bastard" he snarled, shooting up off the bed and stalking towards the door.</p>
<p>Harry's head whipped around and he sprung up after him, lunging himself at Draco and catching him around his torso. He could literally feel the anger coming off of Draco in huge waves, and Harry felt scared, but also kind of hopeful. Could he finally find out who his attacker was?</p>
<p>"Draco, listen to me!" Draco turned to look at Harry, accidentally glaring at him which made Harry flinch. Draco slightly winced at this. "Don't do this now.." Harry's grip tightened and his eyes looked watery. Draco's face softened slightly, but he kept walking. "I'm sorry Harry, I can't let him get away with it for even a minute longer-" Harry let out a desperate cry. "Draco, I need you here with me!"</p>
<p>Draco stopped, and turned to look at Harry fully. There was a tear falling down his cheek, and his face was flushed. Draco knew why, and he couldn't blame Harry. Once he finds out who his attacker was, he can make a statement. He can report him... He can be free. Draco leaned forward and planted a heavy kiss on Harry's lips, which Harry responded to eagerly.</p>
<p>Draco circled Harry's waist with his arms, pulling him closer. Harry smiled against Draco's lips, putting his hands into Draco's hair. He ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip, wanting to taste more of him, and Draco opened his lips slightly, feeling Harry's tongue enter his mouth gently. Draco shuddered, meeting Harry's tongue with his own. He could tell that when it came to kissing, Harry knew what he was doing. His lip movements were clean. The way he moved his tongue, so slow and so gentle, almost felt sinful to Draco and his knees shook slightly. He slowly trailed his hands up Harry's body, his touch feather soft and nervous, and Harry sighed softly. They broke apart, their breathing slightly heavy. Harry smiled at Draco and grasped his shirt, pulling Draco back towards the bed. Harry gently pushed Draco down onto it and clambered onto his lap, straddling him.</p>
<p>Draco was watching his every move, the blush on his face getting stronger by the second. He was sat upright, Harry on his lap, and he could feel Harry's arousal on his stomach. Harry placed his face into the crook of Draco's neck and smiled. Draco bit his lip as he felt Harry softly start to move his hips, gently grinding onto Draco's own arousal. Draco closed his eyes and hesitantly moved his hands up Harry's thighs to his hips, using a little force to get Harry to grind a little bit harder. Harry inhaled deeply, moving his face to look at Draco head on.</p>
<p>Draco stared right back at him. Harry averted his eyes shyly. "Draco.. is this okay?" He asked, grinding onto Draco a little more harshly, and Draco's breath hitched. He pushed Harry down heavily onto him, and Harry squeaked in surprise. Draco chuckled, trying not to make his nervousness obvious. He placed his lips by Harry's neck and gently started to plant feathery kisses over it. Harry exhaled shakily, leaning into Draco, who kissed his way up Harry's neck to his ear. "This is perfect, Harry" he said softly, running his fingers up Harry's sides. "Draco, that tickles" Harry squirmed on his lap, and Draco let out a quiet moan, pushing his hips up to meet Harry's hesitantly. Harry blinked, but caught on quickly and carried on moving around deliberately. It seemed fine to keep moving his hips, so that's what Draco did.</p>
<p>And it didn't take long before they were both rutting against eachother desperately. Harry had his hands on Draco's shoulders and Draco was holding Harry's hips tightly, his face by Harry's neck, pulling him down harshly as Harry was grinding mercilessly against Draco. Harry was whimpering quietly, while Draco was letting out deep moans, and these sounds just spurred eachother on. "D-Draco" Harry breathed out, slowing his movements. Draco followed suit, so they were both moving slowly against eachother. Harry sighed, the feelings of need growing. Draco moved his face to look at Harry, and Harry grabbed at his pyjamas, tugging lightly. "T-too many clothes. Off, now." Harry stopped moving completely and inched his hands slowly up underneath Draco's pyjama shirt. Draco groaned, the feeling of Harry's hands on his skin making him harder.</p>
<p>In the position Harry was in, he could feel it, and he let out a chuckle. He placed his lips on the shell of Draco's ear, licking it gently. "Wow Draco, you really are so sweet.." he nipped at Draco's earlobe, and Draco whimpered, holding Harry tightly. "H-Harry.. Please, please just take it off" he pleaded, panting lightly. His face turned red at his tone of voice, but he couldn't seem to help it.</p>
<p>Harry had him at his complete mercy.</p>
<p>As much as Harry was enjoying going at their current pace, he was getting a little too needy for it to carry on being so slow.. But he didn't want to rush Draco, so Harry listened to Draco and removed his shirt, revealing his creamy white skin. Harry moaned quietly in appreciation, biting his lip.</p>
<p>To Harry, Draco was a complete work of art. His chest and torso weren't perfectly sculpted, but he was nicely toned and had the outline of abs. His stomach was taut and flat, and the pale alabaster skin of his body seemed to go together perfectly with his build. Harry gently ran his finger across the scar he had left on Draco in sixth year and his eyes drooped slightly in guilt. Harry began to run his hands up Draco's chest, causing Draco to shiver. Harry ran his hands over every inch of skin he could, taking his time burning every inch of Draco into his memory. Draco hummed in appreciation, the feeling of Harry's hands on his body almost dizzying.</p>
<p>It felt so good that Draco thought he could completely submit to Harry, and that scared him slightly, so he started touching Harry too, softly running his hands up Harry's beautifully scarred chest, when Harry suddenly froze. Draco looked at Harry in confusion, and his eyes widened when he saw the look on Harry's face.</p>
<p>Harry looked scared. He hadn't moved his hands away from Draco's body, but he wasn't moving then around anymore. Draco took Harry's face in both of his hands and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry smiled, but it looked strained. "Harry? What's wrong?" Draco's eyebrows furrowed in concern, and Harry sighed, hunching over slightly. "M-my scars.." he whispered, and Draco immediately felt bad. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I forgot that they might still hurt-"</p>
<p>"No, Draco, that's not it.. " Harry's hands started moving over Draco's body again, and Draco looked at Harry in confusion, but Harry wouldn't meet his eyes. He took a breath, and he started talking again. "Your skin is so perfect Draco. Creamy white, smooth... Unblemished" Harry's movements stilled completely, and before he could realise what was happening, Draco had flipped their positions, so Harry was now the one sitting on the bed. Draco was knelt in front of him on the floor, his hands resting gently on Harry's stomach. He looked up at Harry lovingly, gently using his fingers to trace Harry's scars. Harry took a shaky breath in shock. "Draco, wha-" he shut Harry up with a kiss, gently moving his hands further up Harry's torso, tracing over every bump, every scar, everything Harry thought was an imperfection... Draco leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to one of the larger scars, just below his left pectoral, and Harry's eyes welled with tears. Draco looked up, and smiled gently, moving back up to kiss Harry.</p>
<p>Draco pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry's, staring deeply into his eyes. "Listen to me Harry" Draco moved his hands to Harry's waist, and Harry didn't take his eyes off of Draco when he nodded. He kissed Harry's lips again. "These scars don't make you ugly." He moved down and placed a kiss to a scar on Harry's shoulder. He gently massaged the skin on Harry's stomach as he moved to a scar on his other shoulder. "It proves you've had experiences, despite them being bad." He kissed the scar, and moved down again, this time to Harry's collarbone. "It shows that you've gotten through difficult times, and that's a really hard feat in and of itself" he placed kisses across Harry's entire collarbone before moving down to a small scar above his heart. He looked up at Harry, who was staring at him in disbelief and uncertainty. He traced around the scar with his finger and leaned in to place a soft but long kiss onto it. He felt Harry tremble, and hands wove their way into his hair. He kept his face near the scar, and looked back up at Harry. "Believe me when I say this Harry.." Harry nodded silently, still staring at Draco. "You're an immensely strong person. You've been through so much for someone our age, its so unfair... But these scars" he kissed the scar on Harry's heart again, and Harry's eyes shone. "These scars prove that despite being in pain, you survived it all. You're such an amazing person Harry, and.." Draco trailed off, preparing himself for what he wanted to say next. He looked up at Harry softly, his eyes meeting Harry's, and spoke the words he wanted to say.</p>
<p>"Nothing will ever be as beautiful to me as you are. I love you Harry."</p>
<p>That was it. Harry completely broke down. He pulled Draco up onto the bed properly and buried his face into Draco's chest, finally letting everything out. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry tightly, burying his face in Harry's hair. "I love you so much, Harry. No one will ever hurt you again, not as long as I'm here." Harry let out a loud sob, and pulled Draco in for a desperate kiss. Draco responded in kind, pulling Harry closer to him. The emotions brought forward in this kiss spoke volumes, and when they broke apart, Harry looked into Draco's eyes, holding onto him tightly. "D-Draco.. I love you too."</p>
<p>This time, Draco let out a small sob, and kissed Harry passionately. He rolled himself on top of Harry, wanting to feel as close to him as possible. He didn't understand why, but he suddenly seemed to know how to do what he wanted to do. He gently placed his hands on Harry's knees, pushing them apart and letting his body fall between them. Harry moaned softly as their bodies touched, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders. His eyes then opened, and he looked at Draco, a question clearly present in his expression. His eyes were shiny and his mouth was curled up into a small smile. "H-hey Draco?"</p>
<p>Draco looked down at him, admiring the freckles littered across his nose. "Hm?" Harry chuckled. "You said you were a virgin.. So how far have you actually gone with someone?" Draco's eyes widened and he stared down at Harry, colour rising onto his cheeks. Harry couldn't help but think about how cute Draco was when he blushed. Draco's words stammered when he spoke. "W-why is t-that important?" He averted his eyes for a second and when he brought them back to Harry's, Harry looked amused. "Well, it seems as if were going down that route at the moment so..." Harry placed his finger on his chin in mock innocence. ".. I kinda need to know what I'm working with."</p>
<p>The colour in Draco's face only got stronger. He knew Harry was right, and yet he had a niggling suspicion that Harry already knew the answer to it...</p>
<p>Harry's mouth stretched into a smirk. "Come on Draco~" Harry practically purred his name, and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his member harden to the point where it was almost painful. The way Harry could change his demeanor so quickly left Draco's head reeling. Draco knew that he himself could take control very easily, but at that moment... He realied that he really didn't want to. Merlin forbid, he was becoming putty in Harry's hands.</p>
<p>Draco opened his eyes and looked down at Harry, letting his emotions show on his face. Harry blinked, but after a second he smirked again and started to sit up. Draco moved back in slight alarm, wondering what he was doing, and Harry flipped their positions so that Draco was lying underneath him. The colour on Draco's cheeks started to spread all the way down to his chest, and Harry chuckled, staring down at Draco hungrily. "You still haven't answered me Draco." His eyes ran over Draco's body and landed on the prominent tent in Draco's trousers. Draco noticed this and he squeaked in embarrassment, moving to cover up, but Harry was having none of it. He grabbed Draco's hands and brought them above his head, pinning them there.</p>
<p>Draco tried to break free, but Harry's strength shocked him. He looked up at Harry and found Harry staring back at him, so they held the gaze and admired eachother's eyes. After a little while, he saw Harry smirk and heard him mutter something.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Draco felt a strong but delicate hand squeeze him, and his eyes widened as he let out a strangled moan. Harry chuckled, giving Draco more squeezes, and this just caused Draco to moan louder. How was he doing this? Weren't his hands holding Draco's?</p>
<p>Harry was contemplating this in his mind. Draco's reactions definitely made him seem like he was completely inexperienced, even with foreplay, so he probably wouldn't know if he liked to give or receive. Harry felt like because it was Draco, he himself would be fine with either, so it was really up to Draco. At the moment, he seemed very submissive, so maybe... Harry's cheeks coloured slightly.</p>
<p>He still wanted to hear it from Draco though.</p>
<p>So Harry asked him again, squeezing him through his trousers all the while. "Tell me Draco. How much have you done?" Harry watched as Draco writhed and moaned, turning his face away from Harry. Harry tutted again and brought his hand slightly off of Draco, earning a whine, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Either you tell me.. or I stop this" Harry warned playfully.</p>
<p>He really couldn't deny it, he LOVED seeing Draco being so submissive. Draco looked so desperate, trying to move his hips to meet Harry's hand, but Harry wouldn't let it. After a few tries, Draco cried out. "O-okay!! I-I'm completely n-new to this!" Draco took a few shaky breaths and opened his eyes, his lust and desperation evident, and Harry's breath hitched, feeling himself grow harder. "I-I could never get past.. K-kissing with anyone else.. I always t-told them I was... Was i-inexperienced before we got to anything else, and then..." Draco looked away, ashamed, and Harry immediately felt guilty. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Draco's forehead. "I'm sorry Draco, I.. I didn't think-" Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders and he pulled Harry down flush on top of him, which caused their members to rub against eachother. They both shuddered and groaned.</p>
<p>Draco kissed Harry, making sure that Harry knew that there wasn't anything to be sorry for, and the exact moment that Harry realised this was evident. He smiled against Draco's lips and slowly moved his hands down to the waistband of Draco's pyjama bottoms. He pulled away from Draco's lips and looked into his eyes softly. Draco took a shuddering breath and nodded, giving Harry the permission he needed to carry on, and he made sure to do it carefully.</p>
<p>Harry slowly began to pull down Draco's bottoms, keeping an eye on Draco's face in case he showed any signs of not wanting to continue, but the only things he saw in Draco's expression were anticipation, nerves and a little fear. It kind of scared Harry a little bit how expressive Draco was being, as he was never usually, but it also seemed to give Harry a sense of responsibility due to the fact that Draco was clearly being vulnerable and letting his guard down around Harry.</p>
<p>He kept his expression soft, and when he reached the point where he had to pull them down over Draco's member, Draco squeezed his eyes closed and took a breath. Harry's hands stilled, and he laid his forehead against Draco's. The silver eyes opened and stared at Harry, confused. "W-why did you stop?" He asked, looking down at himself, and Harry placed Draco's hands underneath his own. Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he looked back up at Harry, who smiled softly at Draco. "We'll do it together." Draco cocked an eyebrow in playful confusion. He wanted to gain a little bit of control back over himself, so he figured that acting more confident is the first step. "Together? Isn't that a bit difficult?" Now Harry cocked an eyebrow back at him, then laughed, his eyes shining as he replied.</p>
<p>"No, not really. It actually makes it a lot faster to strip someone" Harry said it so casually it made Draco laugh. He pushed himself up onto his hands and plastered his signature smirk onto his face, which made Harry blush. "You sure Potter? I'm pretty sure I could, y'know.." he pushed Harry back and swung his legs off of the bed, standing up and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers. Inside, Draco was screaming with nerves, but he tried to hide it as he stood with his back to Harry, sliding his bottoms down over his member and his ass. He turned his head to look at Harry over his shoulder, and the look on his face was priceless.</p>
<p>His eyes were bulging, his mouth hung open and his cheeks were a bright red. Draco did a once over of Harry's body, noting the scarred yet defined torso, the strong arms, the deep collarbone and hip bones that lead into his own bottoms... And then there was that tent in the front that Harry was making no effort to hide. Draco saw it twitch, and he felt his face flame as he turned it back around. He pushed his bottoms down more when he felt Harry's hands on his ass, squeezing the mounds and pulling them apart. Draco hummed in response and went to turn his head around again when he felt something warm and wet prodding at his ass, and he moaned loudly. His eyes widened and he clapped his hand over his mouth blushing scarlet, looking back at Harry who was staring up at him questioningly from his spot on the bed, his face also brightly coloured. Harry then burst out laughing, and Draco aimed a half hearted whack at his head, which Harry easily dodged.</p>
<p>Draco turned to face Harry fully, getting ready to tell him off for laughing, when Harry fell silent, staring at Draco's lower region and his whole face and neck burst with colour. Draco was also blushing still, knowing what Harry was gawping at, but he didn't pay this any mind. In fact, it made him feel more confident. He stepped out of his pyjama bottoms, now completely naked, and put his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>He didn't know what was up with him. One minute Harry will have him wrapped around his finger and willing for his touch, and the next he'll be back in control of himself.. He was back and forth like a yoyo, but Harry didn't seem to mind, and Draco definitely didn't. It kept things interesting.</p>
<p>Draco used a hand to take hold of Harry's chin and gently pull it up to look at him. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Like what you see, Potter?" His voice was soft, and he pulled Harry to stand up. Harry smiled at Draco and pushed himself up against the blonde. "Oh, I really do, Malfoy" Harry purred, and Draco felt his own member twitch. He bit his lip and smiled, causing Harry to lick his own lips. He then wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close. Harry blinked, and hugged him back closely, but it definitely wasn't what Harry expected him to do.</p>
<p>He heard Draco take a breath. "Hey Harry?" Harry hummed in response, so Draco took that as his cue to to continue. "Well uh.. How do I know whether I'd prefer to.... Y'know..." Harry could basically feel how embarrassing this was for Draco to talk about, and he laughed softly. He then pulled back far enough to see Draco's bashful face, and reached up to place two of his fingers into Draco's mouth. Draco looked a little confused, but just went with it, licking and sucking them until Harry pulled them back out, his eyes hungry. Harry looked into his eyes solidly and smiled gently. "You trust me?" Draco nodded, and Harry reached around Draco to grab his ass, lifting one leg up onto his waist, and Harry looked into his eyes again. "Keep your leg on my waist, Draco. If you don't like it, please tell me straight away" Draco was beginning to look a bit worried, but he nodded anyway.</p>
<p>Harry kept his eyes on Draco's as he gently pulled his ass cheeks apart enough. "You seemed to like my tongue" Harry's tone was teasing, and Draco glared at him, causing Harry to laugh. "So now I want to see if you like this too.." Harry prodded Draco's ass with his finger, and Draco jumped, but didn't say anything and bit his lip. He kept his eyes on Harry, and he nodded his head. Harry's lips twitched, and he began to push his finger into Draco.</p>
<p>Draco's eyes immediately widened and his face flushed again, but he didn't say anything to Harry, so he took that as his permission to push further in, so that's what he did. He felt Draco tremble in his arms, his head dropping onto Harry's shoulder. "H-Harry.." Draco's voice came out as a whisper, and Harry didn't know whether to be aroused or concerned. "Yeah?" He whispered back to him, kneading Draco's ass cheek with his free hand. He could hear Draco mumbling something, so he brought his ear close to Draco's mouth, and what Draco was saying made Harry want to take him right then and there.</p>
<p>"Hurts... But also feels so good.."</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip, and pushed his finger, more slowly, into Draco all the way, revelling in the high pitched whimper that came out of Draco. Harry placed his mouth by Draco's ear and nibbled his earlobe, and Draco exhaled shakily, adjusting to the intrusion. "H-Harry..." Draco began, trying to find his voice. "Yes Draco?" Harry drawled, his name rolling off his tongue. Draco hummed, and nuzzled Harry's neck, softly pecking at Harry's skin and slowly moving his hips back onto Harry's finger to try and show what he wanted. He moaned quietly, and Harry decided to test the waters. He slowly removed his finger from Draco, who whimpered at the loss, before pushing it back slightly faster than the first time, and Draco cried out, already bucking against Harry's hand. Harry felt a smile begin to tug at his lips, and started pulling his finger out and pushing in again slowly.</p>
<p>Harry could hear Draco whimpering quietly, could feel his legs shaking. Harry kept at it for a while, loving Draco's reactions, and when he felt he was able to, he added a second finger. Draco's eyes snapped open and he let out a loud whimper, pushing back against Harry's hand desperately and biting Harry's neck endlessly. Harry shuddered. Draco was supposed to be getting the most out of this, but Harry was getting off on it. Draco's moaning, biting and rutting was turning Harry on immensely.</p>
<p>He heard Draco mutter something, and so he focused on Draco again, hearing Draco murmur something through his whimpers. Harry smiled. "What was that, Draco?" Draco moaned and lifted his head to kiss Harry. Harry happily kissed him back, and Draco spoke the words against his lips. "F-Faster Harry."</p>
<p>Harry smiled, slowly but steadily increasing his pace, hearing Draco's moans get louder and needier. He kept watch of Draco's face on his shoulder, loving the way his mouth opened in silent moans, how is eyes were half lidded and already watery, how he was bucking onto Harry's hand almost painfully.... Harry couldn't help himself. He increased the pace suddenly, attacking Draco's insides harshly, and Draco cried out Harry's name as he suddenly came, releasing his fluids onto the floor and onto Harry.</p>
<p>Harry blinked in surprise, but he couldn't help but feel proud of himself, even if it was Draco's first time. Draco was shuddering, holding onto Harry like a lifeline, before he dropped his leg from Harry's waist and stumbled towards the bed, pulling Harry with him. He went to sit on the bed, but thought otherwise and crawled onto it, beckoning Harry to follow. Harry sat down next to Draco, waiting for him to talk. Draco took a minute to catch his breath, the flush never leaving his face, before he looked up at Harry in wonder. "Where did you even learn to use your fingers like that?" Harry blushed, and averted his eyes, before answering. "its similar to doing it to a girl and, yknow.. Ginny" he saw Draco's expression darken, and though the flush on his face dulled the effects a little, Harry still felt a little scared.</p>
<p>Draco stalked up to Harry, slowly lifting his hand to close around Harry's neck. Harry's eyes widened and his breathing picked up, and Draco thought he'd made Harry panic, so he nearly panicked. "Harry, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-" he rushed out, and went to pull back when Harry shook his head, his eyes shining and his face flushed. Draco blinked. "You liked that?" Draco stared at Harry as he nodded slowly, the pink in his cheeks slowly spreading further, and Draco felt a smirk grace his features. He suddenly started to feel very jealous when Harry mentioned Ginny, to the point of wanting Harry to submit to him.. And the thought scared him until Harry whimpered. He used his hand on Harry's neck to push him down so Draco could loom over him, and Harry's breath hitched.</p>
<p>Draco smirked, and used the opportunity to lean down to Harry's ear and bite it, making Harry gasp. He wanted to pay Harry back in kind for how good he had just made Draco feel, but first... He removed his hand from Harry's neck and placed both his hands on Harry's knees and gently pushed them apart, falling between them slowly. He placed his arms on either side of Harry's head and leant on his elbows, so they were almost touching nose to nose.</p>
<p>Harry looked up at him, his need evident in his eyes. Draco took a breath. "Don't bring up the weaselette again. Especially not after you just made me feel that good" Draco hardened his expression though he didn't want to, and Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. "Draco, you asked me where I'd learnt-" Draco shut him up with a harsh kiss, using his body to pin Harry down. Harry moaned softly, letting Draco's kiss dominate his mouth. Draco's tongue came out and joined with Harry's, curling around it with fervor. Harry was fast becoming breathless with this kiss, trying to match Draco was difficult. Draco pulled away, pulling Harry's bottom lip between his teeth, and locked eyes with Harry. "It could have been rhetorical, idiot" Draco couldn't keep a straight face saying this. His face broke out into a grin, poking the side of Harry's face with his finger. Harry also grinned, but his eyes glossed over and he moaned with need when Draco accidentally pressed his hips down onto him.</p>
<p>Draco cocked his head to the side, wondering if he should touch Harry how Harry touched him. He gazed at Harry, contemplating, and it was like Harry read his mind, because he started to take off his bottoms. Draco watched with rapt attention as Harry did this, and pouted in disappointment when Harry still had boxers on underneath. When Harry saw this, he laughed and pinched Draco's nose. Draco yelped and sat up. "What?" Draco rubbed his now red nose, playfully glaring at Harry, who cocked an eyebrow as he also sat up and smirked at Draco. "Not everyone goes commando under their pj's Draco" Harry's eyes shone with amusement as Draco rolled his eyes. "Clearly... Though you're gonna have to start to. I was looking forward to seeing you" Draco side eyed Harry and laughed, and Harry just rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me, but I believe you've already had your turn." His cheeks went pink before he turned his head away. "I'd like to get something too."</p>
<p>Draco stared at Harry. "D-do you mean.. What you did to me, you'd like too?" Harry turned his head to face Draco. His eyes were round and glassy, like a puppy's, and he was biting his lip as he nodded. Draco's jaw dropped, and Harry immediately deflected. "B-but you don't have to!! I know you haven't done it before so its all fine!! I could just do it to myself and.. You..." Harry trailed off as Draco pulled his bottoms off completely. His eyes trailed up Harry's legs, eyeing the scars and gently caressing them as his hands made their journey up to Harry's center. Harry sighed, looking at Draco adoringly as he glanced up at Harry, pressing a kiss to a small scar near his knee.</p>
<p>Draco slowly pulled himself up so he was face to face with Harry, and then kissed Harry gently. Harry kissed back, feeling Draco's hand inching closer and closer until he finally, hesitantly, cupped the tent in Harry's boxers. Harry let out a quiet moan, and a light shade of pink dusted Draco's cheeks. He squeezed Harry gently, hearing and feeling Harry gasp against his lips, and Draco smiled. He kept up the rhythm, squeezing Harry and then releasing him, making Harry whimper and gasp softly, and as much as Draco was loving Harry's little reactions, he wanted to hear more. He wanted to make Harry react how he did, and he didn't want to stop until he achieved it.</p>
<p>He took his lips away from Harry's and looked down at his boxers, placing his hands on the waistband. He looked up at Harry nervously, who smiled reassuringly and nodded, lifting his hips so that Draco could remove them fully. Draco stared as he pulled them down past Harry's member, and he heard Harry let out a shaky gasp. Draco turned his head to look at Harry, only to see that Harry's eyes were wide and dull, his eyebrows furrowed...</p>
<p>He was scared. Draco immediately stopped and cupped Harry's face, kissing him deeply. Harry kissed him back, and pulled away, looking away from Draco's eyes. "I-i-" Draco pressed a finger to his lips and smiled softly. "Its okay Harry, I know.. You don't have to say anything" Draco took told of Harry's hands, and looked nervously into Harry's face. Harry looked back at him, his eyes gentle. "I-I don't know what I'm doing, but I think I know what to do from seeing how you did it.. But I promise, Harry" Draco lifted Harry's hands to his lips and kissed them softly. "Despite that, I will do my best to make it feel good for you. I won't let it hurt like it did when... That happened." Draco was holding Harry's hands tightly, his head bowed slightly. He looked into Harry's face with a nervous determination, and Harry's eyes shone with emotion. "Oh Draco.." He leant forward and captured Draco's lips in his own, releasing Draco's hands and pushing his boxers off the rest of the way. He sat on his knees in front of Draco, looking up at him with the puppy eyes, and Draco couldn't help but gaze at him in awe.</p>
<p>Harry was just too cute.</p>
<p>Draco held eye contact with Harry as he gently pushed Harry up. Draco reached up to brush a stray hair out of Harry's face. He had to stay calm, for Harry's sake. He knew he could do it. "Hey Harry?" Harry looked at him questioningly, and Draco smiled softly. "Do you want it done in the same way you did it?" Harry contemplated this for a second, but shook his head, and swung his leg over Draco's legs, straddling Draco. Draco looked up at Harry, surprised, and Harry blushed, averting his eyes. "I-I want to be able to see you, and be comfortable.. Standing up wasn't too comfortable for me when I did it for you too, so.." Draco smiled and pulled Harry close, holding him tight. "You're so adorable Harry, you know that?" He heard Harry gasp, and he buried his face into Draco's chest, embarrassed.</p>
<p>Draco chuckled, but he didn't want to make Harry wait any longer. The more he waited, the more nervous Harry would get, so Draco pulled Harry back just enough so he could see Harry's face, and he smirked, placing two fingers on Harry's lips. "Okay baby, open up."</p>
<p>If he had to be calm and confident, he would at least do it his way.</p>
<p>The pet name made Harry's whole face flush scarlet, but he opened his mouth and sucked on Draco's fingers. It pleased Draco immensely to see that being called 'Baby' was a thing for Harry.. But seeing Harry sucking on his fingers the way he was pleased Draco in another way entirely, and he gulped. This was supposed to be for Harry, not for him, so he pushed the feeling as far down as he could, and instead focused on using his other hand to caress the scars on Harry's chest. He leaned in to kiss a few of them, and then Harry released his fingers, and Draco looked up to see Harry smiling nervously. Draco placed his lips onto Harry's and reached around to take hold of his ass cheeks. He could feel Harry tensing up, so he joked around a little bit, squeezing in a little rhythm on his cheeks, making Harry laugh. Then Draco looked into Harry's eyes. Harry took a deep breath, bit his lip and nodded.</p>
<p>Draco carefully brought his finger to Harry's ass, and poked the outside of it gently. Harry shuddered, and opened his eyes. "Will you need to adjust to it like I did?" Draco asked gently, kissing the tip of Harry's nose, and Harry smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so.. I do it to myself sometimes."  Draco blinked, and stared at Harry, his mouth twitching up into a smile. Harry bit his lip, looking away. "I know what you're thinking. The reason I'm nervous is because it hasn't been done to me by someone other than myself since then-" Draco kissed Harry to shut him up, and gave him a look of understanding, and Harry's face softened, before Draco kissed him again and slowly pushed his finger upwards and into Harry.</p>
<p>Harry whimpered against his lips, and pushed himself further down onto Draco's finger slowly. Draco had frozen when Harry did this, the feeling of Harry surrounding his finger making his face turn red. Harry stopped just short of the bottom of Draco's finger, catching his breath. This was the length that Harry was used to, and Draco didn't want to push that. But he knew that if he didn't push the rest in, and ended up pushing it in all the way later on, Harry wouldn't be prepared and it could hurt him, so Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "Just a little more Harry." Harry looked at Draco in confusion, and Draco pushed the rest of his finger inside Harry.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes flew open and his back arched, leaning into Draco as he let out a whimper. Draco bit his lip. He was not expecting that reaction, he thought Harry would have needed a bit more adjusting... Draco squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his member hit the back of Harry's leg and realised that he was hard and wanted release yet again. But he'd be damned if he let Harry go without.</p>
<p>Harry looked at Draco with bright eyes, smiling when he said "I t-thought yours would be s-slightly bigger" and he started to lift himself off of Draco's finger. Considering that Harry seemed to adjust very quickly to Draco's finger, he decided to put it to use straight away and pushed it up inside of Harry knuckle deep, causing a high pitched yelp to escape Harry's throat. He looked at Draco in surprise and Draco kissed him on the cheek, bringing his lips to Harry's ear. "Let me, Harry." He pulled his finger three quarters of the way out. "You just sit here.." he started slowly pushing it back up into Harry, who cried out. "... And let me do the work." He buried his finger in deep again, and slowly pulled it back out. Harry was trembling on his lap, whimpering as Draco continued his slow pace. He could see Harry opening his mouth to say something, but Draco could see him mouthing the first letter, so Draco knew what it was he wanted, and complied before Harry could say it.</p>
<p>Draco quickened his pace, and Harry let out a loud but soft moan, his cries increasing in pitch with every push of Draco's finger until Harry was letting out soft screams, grinding onto Draco's hand desperately. So Draco decided that with his next push, he would add the second finger. He pushed them into Harry a bit more slowly, and Harry let out a high pitched cry, making Draco groan and he rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. He slowly picked up the pace again until he was at the same pace he was with the first finger. By this point, Harry now had his head on Draco's shoulder, eyes almost streaming with tears, moaning so softly they were almost silent. Draco was worried that if he looked at Harry's face, he would finish again, and he didn't want that, so he just laid a kiss on Harry's head and carried on pumping his fingers in and out of Harry.</p>
<p>Harry let out a frustrated groan. Draco's fingers felt amazing, and for someone who's never done this before, Draco was pretty decent at it.. But Harry needed more. Draco's fingers were long and could reach lengths that Harry's couldn't, so its not like they weren't enough. Harry just wanted to be completely joined with Draco. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco, seeing that his eyes were closed and his face was brightly flushed, biting his lip. He gave Draco a gentle pat on the shoulder and Draco opened his eyes to see Harry gazing at him with a deeply flushed face and half lidded, watery eyes, and this nearly pushed Draco over the edge. But he couldn't have prepared himself for Harry's next move.</p>
<p>He pulled himself off of Draco's fingers and reached between them, gently grabbing hold of Draco's member. Draco's eyes widened as his face and neck went scarlet and he quickly started to speak, his hands flying up to grab Harry's hips. "H-H-Harry, w-what are you d-doing?" He stuttered, trying to calm himself down, when he felt Harry's ass brush against his tip, and he groaned, eyes fluttering shut, trying desperately not to push up into the heat that he knew was there. "Draco, l-look at me" Harry placed a hand under Draco's chin and tilted his face up. Harry smiled at Draco softly as he slowly opened his eyes, and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Draco's eyes had almost gone black with desire, and he bit his lip, leaning forward and capturing Harry's desperately.</p>
<p>Harry kissed him back just as hard, and pressed down onto Draco, feeling the tip of Draco stretch him out, and he whimpered. Draco's grip tightened on Harry's hips as he groaned. "H-Harry, w-wait!" He stilled Harry and made sure he wasn't going to move, before lifting his head up to meet Harry's eyes. Harry looked a little uncertain, and started to lift himself off of Draco. But Draco held his hips firm. He lifted a hand to run his fingers through Harry's hair and kissed him on the forehead. He took a deep breath. "Harry, only do this if you're sure.." Harry nodded his head, and began to push down onto Draco again, and they both moaned deeply, but he stopped Harry again, looking into his face desperately. "Ha-Harry.. S-slow down.. T-this will be my f-first time, remember.." Harry looked shocked, and then guilty, as if his need made him forget about Draco's virginity. Draco averted his eyes, gathering his bearings before he fixed them on Harry, a determined gleam in his eyes. "If we're going to do this Harry.." Harry didn't take his eyes off of Draco as he spoke. "We'll go by your pace, Draco. I'll be patient" Harry smiled softly, and Draco smiled back at him. He placed his forehead against Harry's, and smirked. "I've been waiting for this since I knew what sex was...." He softened his face, and the last thing he said was "I won't leave you waiting, baby" before he started to push Harry down onto him.</p>
<p>Harry let out a cry, while Draco moaned deeply and shakily pushed his hips up gently to sheathe more of himself inside Harry, who keened in delight, while he shuddered. He was going to be the one in charge of this. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, flipping them around and laying him down on the bed gently. He made sure they were fully on the bed, and kept one hand on Harry's hip while the other went to rest beside his head, leaning on his elbow. Harry stared adoringly into his eyes, noting how silver they really were, and Harry lifted a hand to stroke his face, and then pushed it into his soft blonde hair. "Are you okay, Draco?" Draco blinked down at Harry, but nodded. "Y-yeah I think so.." they explored each other's faces with their eyes, their cheeks both flushed, before Draco slowly pushed further into Harry. Harry's eyes bulged and his mouth opened in a silent moan, while Draco bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and his head fell onto Harry's shoulder.</p>
<p>"M-merlin, Harry, y-you feel.." Draco moaned softly in his ear and shuddered. If they carried on like this, Draco knew he would finish before Harry, so he needed to get himself inside completely. He lifted his eyes to meet Harry's, looking a little scared. "I need to get it all in.. I'm scared I'll finish before you feel all of me and.. I don't want that-" Harry shushed him with a kiss and pulled Draco's body down flush onto him, smirking. "L-laying this close to eachother, its uncomfortable f-for you if you don't push it in all the way.." Whether he meant for it to or not, Harry had a seductive lilt to his voice and Draco bit his lip, he couldn't disagree. He went to push the last of himself in carefully when Harry pulled him down and wrapped his legs around Draco tightly, and Draco couldn't take it anymore. With a quick snap of his hips, and a soft yelp<br/>
from Harry, he was completely sheathed inside.</p>
<p>The speed and force of it had knocked the air out of both of their lungs, and they just lay there for a minute, clinging onto eachother tightly. Draco was the first to recover, and he started placing kisses everywhere on Harry's body he could reach. His forehead, his temples, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, his neck and collarbone... Draco kissed Harry desperately, his hands finding Harry's and lacing his fingers through them. "D-Draco..." Their eyes met, and Harry bit his lip, trying to create some friction. Draco took this as his sign that Harry was okay and pushed himself up, still holding Harry's hands and smiling.</p>
<p>As Draco looked down at Harry's face, he started to remember all their years in school, and decided then and there that he would make sure he and Harry created so many good memories that they would overwrite the bad ones. He looked into Harry's eyes, leaning down to kiss him and slowly pulling out of Harry at the same time. Harry's eyes widened, and as Draco kissed him, he pushed back inside of Harry.</p>
<p>Harry let out the most erotic sounding moan yet and held onto Draco's hands tightly.. And that was when Draco's control broke slightly. He started to increase his speed, losing himself in the feeling of finally having Harry under him, being inside Harry, feeling the warmth of his insides squeezing him.. And it seemed like Harry was loving it too. His head was thrown back, crying out at every thrust Draco made. Draco moaned deeply and brought his lips to Harry's ear. "H-Harry..." Draco let go of Harry's hands and moved them to grab his hips, while Harry immediately pulled Draco closer. "P-please.. Draco.."</p>
<p>Draco groaned, and then smiled, slowing down his thrusts. Harry whimpered and tried to create the friction himself, but it just wasn't working, and he whined. Draco chuckled and slowly licked the shell of Harry's ear, making Harry shiver. He brought his voice to a lower pitch than usual and spoke into Harry's ear. "What, Harry?" Harry let out a soft cry, and dug his nails into Draco's back, causing Draco to growl. He let out a hot breath on Harry's ear and asked again. "What do you want, Harry?" Harry whimpered softly and brought his lips to Draco's ear. "P-please Draco.." Harry lifted his hips, and spoke the final word in a whimper.</p>
<p>"H-harder."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes widened, and he moaned, pulling out of Harry slowly, causing Harry to whimper at the loss, but he wasn't whining for long. He plunged back into Harry so harshly that Harry screamed, clawing at his back. "F-fuck, D-Draco..." his voice was as high pitched as his moans. Draco ploughed into him, also moaning loudly. Draco grabbed Harry's hands again and laced their fingers together, needing to get Harry to finish, otherwise...</p>
<p>Draco grit his teeth, begging himself to hold out for a bit longer. He leaned into Harry's neck, breathing in his natural scent before biting down harshly, attacking the spot mercilessly. Harry cried out, digging his nails into Draco harder, and Draco let out a whine. "H-Harry..." Harry moaned in response, and just as Draco felt he was about to explode, he leant down, and whispered in Harry's ear..</p>
<p>"I love you, Harry"</p>
<p>The world around them seemed to shatter. Harry screamed, clawing at Draco's shoulders, and Draco moaned loudly and bit into Harry's shoulder as they both came forcefully, Harry's splashing up in between them and Draco's deep inside of Harry. Draco gave a few more shaky thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, and felt as if his body was completely shutting down. He whimpered, and then collapsed on top of Harry, almost unable to move.</p>
<p>Harry couldn't stop trembling. He had no idea how Draco had managed to make him finish like that, and on his first time... Harry held onto Draco for dear life, not sure what would happen if he let go. His body felt as if it had been ripped apart by Draco's strength, and then pieced back together, and he loved it. Tears fell from his eyes as he laughed quietly, hearing Draco join in with him.</p>
<p>Draco struggled to push himself up, leaning over Harry, and he placed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead as he summoned his wand and performed a cleaning charm. It wasn't perfect, but it would do for now, as neither of them wanted to even get up off the bed. Draco rested his forehead against Harry's, staring into Harry's eyes, his green eyes staring right back at him. A smile tugged at his lips as he softly ghosted his fingers over Harry's face. Harry was still staring, cupping Draco's face in his hands as he kissed Draco passionately. Draco happily responded, moving his lips against Harry's blissfully, before he realised that he was still inside Harry. He freaked out a bit and rushed to pull out, making Harry laugh and pinch his nose.</p>
<p>Draco rolled off of Harry and lay next to him, staring at him in adoration. Harry turned to face Draco and moved closer to him, snuggling into him. He looked up at Draco and a light blush appeared over his cheeks. "A-are you okay, Draco? W-was I.. I mean, was that okay??" Harry stumbled over his words, trying to get a grasp on what he was trying to say, when Draco chuckled and kissed Harry softly. When he pulled away, Harry looked at Draco lovingly. "You were perfect Harry.. Completely amazing" Draco reached for Harry and pulled him close. Harry then felt Draco tense slightly, and looked up at him as Draco voiced his question. "How was I? Was I okay?" He looked a bit scared, and Harry smiled adoringly.</p>
<p>"You were completely perfect, Draco." Draco blinked in surprise, but he smiled and lay down next to Harry, closing his eyes. Harry smiled back at him, and snuggled back into his torso, Draco's arms wrapping around Harry securely. "Draco?" Harry buried his face into his chest. "Hm?" Draco hummed in response, and Harry smiled. "I love you." Draco smiled back at Harry, his arms holding Harry tightly. "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm always seeing tropes and reading fanfics that when it comes to their first time, Harry is the virgin.. and I kinda got tired of it, so I switched it up. Hope you liked it!! </p>
<p>Thanks for continuing!!<br/>Leave a comment!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment?<br/>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>